Ne'igalomeatiga
by Kamali Shen
Summary: Unforgettable pain Female Cousland. Bearing the weight off all around, when she breaks... the whole tree falls. My alternative of Cousland story, more angst then passive warrior
1. Chapter 1

The cool night air danced around the camp, they were on their way to the little secluded area called Haven. Very little was known of the area, which also made it dangerous and they would need their rest, but it was her turn at watch. Azriæl sat silently at the fire, watching the flames dance across the logs. Her mind had drifted back over the past few months. What she had lost; not just her family, but all the battles and people as well. She thought about the decisions she was forced to make, if she had made the better choices.

Then she wondered why it was all on her shoulders, why was it her choices that would result in victory or defeat? Why did her opinion matter above all others, even if she was a Grey Warden? The role of a Grey Warden was dealing with the Blight and darkspawn... wasn't it? Not a ruler without a title that has the power over people... At least that is how it felt.

Since thinking of the Blight, her mind thought of the recent dream encounter with the Arch demon in which Alistair believed that the dragon had 'seen' them. He had asked what it meant; she could only shrug in response. She had a feeling as well, but didn't want to scare the man anymore than he was. It was like the dragon was challenging them to come after it.

Both she and Alistair could feel the darkspawn a little closer to camp so even Morrigan was forced to bring her tent closer. Not that she couldn't defend herself, it was a matter of watching each others backs. Morrigan had finally agreed when Azriæl pulled the 'we are friends' talk, though Morrigan was still away from the others... at least it was something.

Suddenly, she could feel a number of darkspawn heading towards them. She yelled for Bodahn and his son to take cover and the others to wake. A noise cut through the air and right into her left shoulder. Looking down, an arrow was sticking out the front of her armor plate, but she could feel the arrow tip against her collar bone. Swinging her blade and dagger, she was able to cut the stock down before running the blades through the first shriek from running passed her.

Azriæl was making her way through a third and towards a shade when the others joined her. The entire camp was soon engaged in battle and war cries could be heard echoing across the camp. The battle seemed like it went on for hours when finally the last of them were finally killed. Azriæl wiped some blood off her face and looked around. There wasn't many darkspawn, but it startled her to think they were trying a sneak attack. She and Alistair began to pile the bodies as the others went to wash off.

She felt a little weak and nearly lost her balance, but recovered fast. Alistair was giving her strange looks and she hoped he hadn't seen. Azriæl guessed he either didn't or knew better not to draw attention. He hurled the last shriek onto the pile and was looking at her and Morrigan with his signature grin. Morrigan ignored the Templar and used one of her many spells to rid their camp of the darkspawn.

"I don't think there are any more darkspawn close to camp. Do you?" Alistair asked.

Azriæl shook her head, "None that warrant any attention. Still, to be safe we should keep a good watch the rest of the night."

"You're probably right. Well, since it is still your watch..." Alistair stretched.

"You're not much of a Templar nor gentlemen are you?" Morrigan shot at him, "She was on watch for a good time and the first to the fight."

Alistair was about to protest, though she knew he was joking… she just wasn't in the mood.

"Forget it Morrigan. I don't mind and I doubt that I will sleep much." She interjected.

"That is not the point, my friend. I insist that he take watch." Morrigan stated, then she leaned closer to Azriæl, "I also know you are wounded, my friend."

"It's nothing, Morrigan. Just give me one of your injury kits." Azriæl pleaded.

"Fine, but this is your own doing." Morrigan warned, but handed her one.

"Are you sure, I mean I can take watch." Alistair asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Come relieve me in a few hours so I can rest before we set out again." She stated.

She headed back to the fire and watched as her companions slipped back into their own tents. Alistair was the last, still watching her until she finally waved him off. Once everyone was gone from sight, she let her mind wander again as her eyes stared into the flames.

Loghain and his madness was a war in itself and one they couldn't deal with right now. What did he expect to do when the Arch demon came blasting his door down? Had Duncan and Loghain exchanged words to make the regent compare them to the darkspawn? There were so many questions and no one to get any answers from. Azriæl shook the thoughts away and knew she had to place her mind elsewhere.

She took a dagger she kept in her boot and slowly worked at the arrow tip. She worked away minutes until she was able to pull the intrusion out. She couldn't see anything that indicated that it was coated and tossed it into the fire. Azriæl looked at the blood on her hand and the night Howe's men attacked her home replayed in her mind over and over, how it could have gone so much better or so very wrong.

She knew that if not for her mambari, neither she nor her mother would have survived very long. Orina and Oren, their guests, and the servants were never given a chance. Were they tortured or just gutting like animals for slaughter. She guessed that some of Howe's men opened the gates for their fellow soldiers. She had pleaded for her parents, but they gave her their lives so that she could run.

She had lost everything, had nothing to her name; no home or family she was fighting for. So why should she fight? So that her companions could feel better, while she could be spat and kicked upon? Why should Alistair find his sister, Leliana find solitude, Sten find his sword, Wynne find forgiveness, or Ogren find his lover? She couldn't even find peace…

"Azriæl, are you alright?" Alistair's voice cut into her thoughts, "Is that blood and a tear?"

"Alistair… couldn't have been hours, you still look as horrid as ever." She relied with a coy smile and took out the injury kit. "Just a scratch… or an arrow. I got it out."

"But the tear?"

"So I had to cut deep and pry it out. It's nothing now shush so the others can rest." She shot at the Templar and began dressing her wound.

"Here, at least let me help." He sighed, placing the bandage where she could not reach, "I will take up watch. You really need to rest now. I am the senior Grey Warden and I command it."

Azriæl was offended at this and tripped Alistair to the ground and held the same small dagger to his throat, "Listen here, bastard. You have no right to even joke about _commanding_ me. You have dragged your feet and forced my swords and strength to lead…" It was as if Alistair had slapped her, the look on his face and she was off and feet away from him, "Sorry…"

Alistair watched Azriæl nearly flee into her tent without a glance backwards. Though her words did sting a little, it was her eyes that betrayed her. He knew she really didn't feel that way and there was a glaze to her eyes. Alistair then heard a low whine and saw Azriæl's mabari walking past.

"Watch her carefully tonight, boy."

The night drifted on without any other problems. Alistair awoke by the smoldering fire and noises of something moving about. Grabbing a sword, he slowly rose to his feet and glanced around. All the tents were still up and Azriæl's mabari hadn't moved either, but if he hadn't moved, then…

"I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me." Morrigan asked coyly, walking around the fire pit.

"Do I have a choice?" Alistair moaned, sheathing his sword.

"Of the two of you that remain, are you not the senior Grey Warden here? I find it curious that you allow another her lead, while you follow." She replied, the smile not leaving her face.

"You find that, of all things, curious, do you?" Alistair asked, trying to not let the Witch get to her as he kicked dirt on the fire pit.

"In fact, you defer to a new recruit. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens or simply a personal one?" Morrigan prodded, sounding as innocent as she could, which just irritated the ex-Templar more.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked, throwing his hands into the air, "That I prefer to follow? Well I do."

"You sound so very defensive." Morrigan simple replied, though a laugh could be heard in her voice.

Alistair did his best not to be done in. "Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks."

"Enough you two, you are starting to sound like a married couple." Azriæl stated, causing both to jump a little, "We need to pull up camp, come on. Haven isn't that much further."


	2. Chapter 2

They had camp pulled and were on the road before the sun peaked over the mountains. By Brother Genitivi's notes, Haven should be only half a day's travel west. Azriæl had tried her best to stay quiet and get them all moving, but…

"And why not?" Alistair whined and she knew what it was about… again. They had setup camp south of Redcliffe and close to the road, but had no intent on stopping.

"And what would that accomplish? We have everything and going there would prove fruitless." Morrigan stated, "We have no news besides _where_ we are going, which if I remember is exactly, was where most of the others disappeared."

"Don't Alistair." Azriæl cut in, "Morrigan's right. We will return as soon as we can." Her tone warned the ex-Templar not to go further and he understood, but not without a pouting look. She gave her own blank stare back at him, which made the man go to Leliana for sympathy. Azriæl couldn't hear what the bard had said, but apparently she hadn't taken his side either.

The time was passed with jaunts and banter amongst a few of the companions. Mostly between Morrigan and Alistair, which Morrigan was getting the upper hand, also between Zevran and Oghren.

"I would have thought saving the surface would have involved less walking." Oghren said in a huff.

Zevran smiled, "Little legs getting tired?"

Oghren looked at the elf before looking towards the rest of the group, "I thought these people had animals, horses and such."

"In Orlais, perhaps, but not here. If you like, I could hoist you up on my back." Zevran offered, which made nearly the entire group to watch the pair.

"Hey now, don't start with the…" Oghren stumbled as Zevran crouched down.

"Yes, climb up, and I'll cart you around like a child! Marvelous fun!"

Azriæl and Leliana couldn't keep the smile from their faces, though they did try to stifle their laughter.

"You knife-eared pipe-cleaner… you couldn't carry me on your best day."

Zevran thought a moment as he stood again, "Mmmm, perhaps if you left behind the spirits, all the weapons, and lost about two feet of beard..."

"Ach. I give up, just keep walking." The dwarf said, stomping past the group.

Azriæl watched as the dwarf stomped ahead of her before suddenly stopping when the path split, "Not really sure where we're going..." Oghren said, turning towards her.

She smiled, pointing the dwarf to the left path and followed Oghren as he began marching again. Though it was only a mile before he started to fall from the lead to the rear. Azriæl gave Zevran a warning look and the dwarf fell in line next to the elf. Zevran gave her a sly smile, almost saying, _I promise I won't aggravate him, too much... _Five minutes hadn't gone by before Oghren was yelling some profanities.

Hours passed and Azriæl began to notice that the further they traveled into the forest, the thicker the trees seemed to be and the path was disappearing. They had to be getting close, she thought as they came upon a steep incline.

"I've never heard of any village out this way, is this place even on a proper map?" Alistair stated, looking around.

"Strange... a perfect little place. Almost too perfect." Zevran added.

"It is nice, be nicer if they had a tavern." Oghren muttered.

"I don't like this, something's not right here. I can feel it." Leliana added with a shiver.

"Where is everyone?" Wynne noticed the lack of movement ahead of them, save a guard who looked really pissed off.

"What are you doing? There is nothing here for the likes of you." The guard stated.

Azriæl was taken back a second before she found her voice, "We were hoping to look around." She looked towards the others for backup.

"We are not some zoo for low-landers…" The guard warned, "You may go trade at the shop, but I suggest you and your companions leave soon."

"Very well, excuse us." Azriæl replied as they made their way passed the guard.

"Did it get a lot colder around here, or is it just me?" Alistair said quietly.

"They are hiding something. 'Tis obvious, is it not?" Morrigan added, glaring back at the guard before Azriæl nudged her.

"Ah, quiet insular communities. There's always something nasty going on behind closed doors. I hope it involves chains… I hope they ask me to join."

Azriæl just stared at the elf for a second before blinking and walking away. That wasn't going to help them in anyway and she really didn't want this harder than it obviously was going to be. She began carefully looking around the village, trying to find the shop.

So far she had only found what appeared to be abandon houses. They walked around more, but the guard didn't seem to notice or care about the anymore. Azriæl was waiting for something to attack them at any moment.

"Come, come, bonny Lynne; tell us, tell us where you've been…"

A voice drifted in the air. That wasn't exactly what she was expecting, but she began to look for the owner of the voice. Walking towards the lake, the group saw a young boy standing just out of nowhere and singing that little chant. Though it was creepy, just as everything else was within the village.

The boy noticed the group and stopped the rhyme, "You shouldn't be here, lowlanders don't belong in Haven."

"Where is everyone else?" Azriæl asked.

"Up in the chantry. I hate it there and soon as I get older, I can go up in the mountains." The boy replied.

"I bet you're a smart young man. Do you know anything about Haven?" Azriæl smiled, leaning down on her knees.

"Haven is Haven. I have a secret, want to see it?"

Azriæl nodded and watched as the boy pulled out a finger bone that had been bleached by the sun and looked polished. She resisted the urge to gag, but smiled as the boy put it back in his pocket.

"It's my secret I found by the mountains, don't tell anyone." The boy said and ran off towards the mountain, up another steep incline.

"I guess there is more to this town." Azriæl sighed and lead the way.

The next tier had fewer houses, but one was clearly marked as a shop, but they also saw another steep incline and what appeared as a chapel at the top.

"Is _everyone_ in the chantry? These villagers are a remarkably pious bunch." Wynne said, sounding astonished.

"How lovely for them." Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"They are remarkably in-tune." Oghren added.

"Sounds like they are singing the Chant, we should have a look." Leliana begged.

"Just once I'd like to walk into one of those places and discover a lively dance, or a drinking festival. Or an orgy, but alas, no." Zevran stated.

Azriæl just stared at the elf, though she knew better. He made comments like that all the time, but never in a place where one inch could cost them, "You're not helping, but if they are having an orgy, I will leave you here."

"And miss the ones with you, never." Zevran shot back with a smile.

"We will go and see what is up there after we visit the shop. At least get some supplies before we may be run out of town." She sighed, walking towards the shop. They entered with hesitancy, but the owner still gave them a weary look as the approached the counter.

"Who are you; you're not from Haven…"

"I know that, but you all keep reminding me for some reason." Azriæl shot back, "I just wanted to trade if this was a shop."

"We just don't get many… visitors. I don't have much, but you may look if you like."

Azriæl and the shopkeeper were doing business as the others looked around. Her mabari, Hound was sniffing at the air and growled softly, alerting her enough that something was bothering him. She shushed him without anyone noticing, but it didn't last long. Once she and the shopkeeper were done, he noticed the mabari close to a doorway.

"That's private, what is that thing doing?" The shopkeeper yelled.

"I apologize. Hound, get over here." Azriæl commanded, but the mabari ignored her and went through the doorway and began barking.

"You have no right!"

The next thing she knew, she was battling the man though she knew it was no fair fight. She didn't even want to, but he was dead in no time. Azriæl was angry. She stormed to her mabari, intent on finding out why he disobeyed her. He was still barking when she rounded the corner, but stopped dead in her tracks.

On the ground, hidden from sight, was a bloodied soldier. He was dead and had been for some time, but it was Alistair who found his voice first.

"I know that armor… this was a knight from Redcliffe, one of Eamon's."

Azriæl sighed and rubbed her face, her mind blazing with confusion, "Come, we go to the Chantry and find out what the HELL is going on."


	3. Chapter 3

"Open your eyes, please?"

"Maybe I could rouse our sleeping Warden?"

"The only thing you want to rouse is your sexual desire and much suspicion. Maybe you should check to see if she is still even alive?"

A quiet darkness surrounded her and familiar voices invaded that peace. She debated whether to acknowledge or hide further within. What had happened that her friends were so concerned with her waking up?

"Please love, you need to wake up. The dragon is…"

_Dragon, that bloody son of…_ Azriæl shot up to her feet, weapons drawn. Looking around, her companions were shocked as she was. Calming herself, she realized how much of a bad idea that was as she wavered on her feet. A pair of hands steadied her, but more waves of pain were making everything difficult.

"You just had to blow that horn, Oghren." Zevran sighed, "We had almost left here virtually unscathed."

Azriæl felt another had on her forehead and easily guessed who it was, Wynne, "I think we all need to sit and catch our breath. It seems a bit more stable on the stones."

"And a lot less blood." Leliana added.

Azriæl tried to follow, but the pain again shot through her and she did her best to muffle her cries. She swore she could feel a number of her companions' eyes upon her, but had no time to deal with it before she was scooped off her feet. If she could protest, Maker knows she would.

"Put her here Alistair. Is everyone else alright?" Wynne asked.

Alistair laid her down on the bricks, but stood over her in case she tried to get up. She glared up at him before closing her eyes, trying to ignore him.

"Besides losing a few marbles, I think the rest of us are faring better than our Grey Warden." Zevran stated, sitting next to the elder mage.

"Does It really require that much doting?" Shale questioned.

"When you get tossed around by a dragon, I think _SHE_ does." Oghren stated.

"I still can't believe she climbed on its head!" Leliana laughed.

"You do all realize that I am right here, listening." Azriæl quipped.

"We were just checking." Leliana smiled.

There was a silence that fell amongst the group as Wynne healed most Azriæl's wounds before checking over the others. Azriæl rested a moment before slowly getting to her feet.

"We need to get back to Redcliffe." She stated, looking at the sun. It would be nightfall before long, "We can probably make it before morning."

"I do not think I can make it." Wynne admitted, "Why not set up camp here and head out first thing in the morning?"

"I agree. After everything here, I think that is perfect idea." Leliana added.

"Where? In the houses of the fanatics?" Oghren asked, "Are you nuts? What if there are more and they come and see us?"

"Then we do as we have been with one or two to keep watch." Alistair replied.

Azriæl shrugged in defeat before heading back through the caves. She still felt the sense to lead their little group, even if she was ready to fall over. Azriæl knew that _those_ two weren't very far from her in case something would happen.

The sun had set and the moon was just cresting over the hills as they made their way back into the village. She was glad she had sent Brother Genitivi back to Denerim, the last thing she wanted to do was explain and listen to the man.

Zevran and Leliana had found a house that wasn't covered in blood, inside or out, for them to rest in. Alistair and Zevran took first watch as everyone else found a spot to try and relax, maybe even sleep. Oghren was spouting out tales of drunken nonsense, annoying nearly everyone, but Azriæl actually found some fun it in. She had even teased the drunk. To which Morrigan couldn't help, but add a few of her own jabs. Oghren never noticed and passed out soon afterwards.

Once things settle down, everyone had found a respectful area to rest. She wasn't sure about the others, but sleep wasn't coming to her this night. The Gauntlet had taken her back to when she first accepted the path of a Grey Warden. When she lost her home and family and felt nothing more than a frightened and confused child.

She thought herself better than that and she was wrong. How could she expect herself to lead anything against the darkspawn if she was so easily wounded? Azriæl decided to creep out of the house and make her way to the dock.

Along the way, Azriæl could hear Alistair and Zevran talking and it sounded quite amusing. _Tattoos? Alistair wants a tattoo and asking Zevran for..._ She shook her head, allowing a smile to grace her lips a moment before letting it fall. She sat at the end of the dock, letting her feet dangle just above the water. She watched the moon's reflection in the water and let mind wander again.

Azriæl didn't know how long she sat there, but it was apparent someone was nearby. She figured that they were there for her and not just scouting. She turned her head enough to indicate she knew they were there and listened as they approached... Leliana. Turning back to the waters, she let the Bard sit next to her.

"You know, you are still very weak or does being a Grey Warden mean you recover quickly?" Leliana asked.

"Means you don't feel." Azriæl relied.

"Feel what? The pain, then maybe..."

"Any of it, you don't feel anything anymore. You feel it, but then you don't. I see someone I know getting murdered, yet I have no real... need to avenge them."

Leliana thought about that for a moment before she replied, "So you don't feel like you should fight the darkspawn, save the Arl of Redcliffe, or is it something else?"

"It's like breathing. I am just doing it, but not to save Ferelden or do anything special, I am just doing it." Azriæl shrugged.

In truth, she did feel something about the darkspawn threat and everything that had happened within the last few months. It was that she had pushed all of her emotions and how she truly felt aside so she could better serve Ferelden. Leliana could see Azriæl's internal fight and smiled at her friend.

"Maybe, once we get back to Redcliffe and if things seem to settle for some time... you could tell me what is really bothering you. I bet part of it is something in your past." She stated, "Even if you can't sleep... you should go and relax. Please? Oghren and I have the shift now, and then it will be Sten and Shale. You don't have to worry."

"If only that were really true, my friend." Azriæl replied.

Azriæl crept back into the cabin and noticed how everyone seemed to be resting soundly. Heading back to her little nook in the corner, she arranged her stuff so she was sitting as comfortably as she could. She was surprised at how fast sleep seemed to come and welcomed it.

When morning came, Azriæl felt something heavy on her lap. Reaching slowly to her boot, she slowly opened her eyes enough to see a pile of red hair. She stopped a moment to figure out if the hair belonged to a certain clever Bard or a very drunk, and probably drooling, dwarf. Feeling no wet spots on her leg, Azriæl guessed it was Leliana.

Looking around, she saw that the sun hadn't risen yet, which meant it was a good time to get moving. Azriæl woke Leliana before rousing the others. It wasn't long before the companions were packed and on the road back to Redcliffe. Azriæl felt better after getting some rest, but she was still sore.

"The things I could do to you." Oghren laughed from behind.

"It is leering at me once again!"

"Did I say that out loud?" The dwarf laughed again, "You couldn't hurt me if you tried. Dwarfs resist magic."

"Is that so? I could not, say... kick you in your manhood? Do you wish to see?"

"Heh, heh... not necessary."

"The offer stands." Morrigan replied cheerily.

Again, she stayed quiet while most of her companion talked amongst themselves. Though the talking sounded more like daggers being hurled about, then decent conversations. Many of which made the group laugh, especially when Zevran got Morrigan to relent about being worshiped.

"I hate you all." Morrigan stated, walking up to Azriæl.

"We are almost there. I can see the windmill."

"Not soon enough." Morrigan stated.

The sun was above them as they walked into the courtyard of the castle. The guards greeted them and escorted the group to the throne room and Teagan. The Arl's brother was pacing the floor, but his face lit up when he saw them.

"You return, might you have news?"

"We found the urn..." Azriæl replied.

"Come, let us take them to Eamon and see if they live up to their reputation." Teagan replied and nearly ran from the room and up the stairs. The rest of them followed slowly, as Azriæl wasn't really sure if they were permitted to be on the upper floors. Teagan waved them into Eamon's room and Azriæl gave the healer the ashes. It took several moments, but finally Eamon awoke.

Eamon was extremely disorientated and it took Teagan and Isolde nearly an hour to explain to Eamon everything that had happened. Not long after that, Eamon gathered his guest in the throne room to plan the next move. He turned to Azriæl with the look of despair and desperation in his eyes.

"It is troubling and there is much that needs to be done." He stated, but a small smile graced his lips, "But I should first thank those that have done so much. Not only have you saved my life, but my family as well. Permit me to reward you for your service."

"What I want is help against the Blight. I am glad you are recovered…" Azriæl stated with a bow.

"Then at least allow me to make you and those with you, Champions of Redcliffe. You all will always be welcomed guests within these walls." Eamon smiled.

"We need to talk about Loghain, brother. He has become mad with ambitions that are not realistic." Teagan stated, changing the subject to Azriæl's relief.

"That does not sound like the man I knew." Eamon tried to resist what his once friend and companion on the battlefield had done.

"I was there when he announced his control over the throne." Teagan persisted.

"Yes, he is mad… mad enough to kill Cailan, to have me poisoned and to destroy my lands. Loghain, whatever has happened, must be stopped, but we can scarce afford to fight this war with the darkspawn at our doorstep."

"Then what can we do? Can you not unite the nobility and settle this matter?" Azriæl asked, turning to Alistair. He had said that Eamon might be able to do something.

"I could united them, but Loghain has many and powerful supporters. Someone must surrender if there is any chance to fight the darkspawn." Eamon replied.

"Once everyone hears what he has done…" Azriæl pleaded.

"I can only try as it is a claim without proof. We need someone with a stronger claim to the throne then the Queen." Eamon sighed, "The unthinkable has happened, Teagan. Would there be any other way…"

"You intend to put Alistair forward as king?" She asked, looking to her friend.

"What about me, does anyone care what I want?"

"I would have to support Loghain, Alistair in order for Ferelden to be united against this threat. Is that what you truly want?" Eamon countered.

"It…just… no, no my lord." Alistair sighed.

"Let us gather our forces. I want everything ready before I call the Landsmeet. Do you have any business elsewhere?"

"No, my lord. We have the Treaties and have met with all of them. We are ready." Azriæl stated.

"Good. In the morning, we set off for Denerim. I need a little time to gather my allies and I think you all have earned a day's rest." Eamon smiled, dismissing them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later found the companions all over Redcliffe. Leliana, Oghren, and Wynne were all down in the village. Alistair was somewhere within the castle, probably having training by Teagan and Zevran was sneaking around. She hadn't bothered to know where Sten, Shale or Morrigan were. As long as none of them killed anyone, she really didn't care at this point.

Azriæl could be found up in one of the bedrooms with Hound, her mabari. She sat in a chair, near the window and drifted in and out of consciousness. The past few days had finally caught up with her and she felt so weak, even worse now than in Haven. She couldn't figure out why which bothered her.

"You do know that the bed is much better suited for sleeping, yes? You would also be much comfortable if not wearing all your armor."

"The bed is suited for a lot of things. Plus, what if more darkspawn or other atrocities attack the castle again?" Azriæl replied, not looking towards him.

Her eyes were watching the river flowing and the waterfalls in Redcliffe. She heard the elf enter the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Why couldn't they just leave her alone for just a part of a day? Azriæl did her best to ignore him, even when he sat across from her in another chair.

"Why are you punishing yourself like this? Is it because of Alistair, Morrigan, or being a Warden?" Zevran challenged.

Azriæl finally looked at her friend, curiosity evident, "What are you talking about?"

"Morrigan told me of your injury." He stated, which Azriæl raised her eyebrows at, "Plus, when we were in Haven, Alistair confessed it as well."

"Yes, I _was_ injured. It would have been healed by Wynne already."

"Yet you do not look healed. You might need more assistance, no?" Zevran smiled.

Azriæl just looked at her friend and shook her head, "I don't know what I need, besides killing the archdemon."

"You need rest in which you haven't gotten yet? How sad, again I know of some very... reliable remedies." He replied with mirth in his voice.

"How many of them require one or both of us to be near naked?" She questioned.

Zevran couldn't tell if Azriæl was joking or not, but decided on a safe answer, "Depends on what you are willing to do. Nothing else, a relaxing message and tea would probably do."

"In truth, Zevran... I want to be alone." She replied, turning her gaze back out the window, "I will probably rest well when either the archdemon or myself are dead."

Zevran was surprised by her statement and in truth was speechless. Never had his Warden talked so melancholy nor seemed so depressed and disheartened. There was something very wrong with her and it wasn't the battle with the darkspawn.

"Tell me, my dear… What makes your heart ache so? It is Alistair, no?"

"Zevran, the last time… leave me be. I have much to think about…" Azriæl pleaded.

"Ah, I see it now. You have been the leader, not by choice and you have accepted it. Therefore, you are also thinking you cannot be seen as weak." Zevran said, getting to his feet and towering over her, making her look at him, "Let me be clear, my Warden. You are far from weak, but punishing yourself does not make you invulnerable. There is no weakness in asking for help… this I learned from you."

"I understand, Zev. I just want some time to myself."

"Alright, my friend, if that is truly what you want." Zev nodded, "Dinner is being prepared now, shall I come and get you went it is time?"

Zevran hoped she was at least willing to eat, even if she didn't want to be around them. A slight nod allowed him to exhale the breath he was holding.

"Yes, come and get me." Azriæl replied, still not looking towards him.

Zevran left without another world spoken, though he wished he had the strength to stay, to try and reason with his leader and friend. Instead, he found amusement in the torment of Morrigan and Oghren.

Once Azriæl heard Zevran walk away, she decided that _some_ of his advice was right. Maybe just lying down on the bed would help and she would get a nice nap. Slowly rising, she made her way over to the bed and collapsed on top. She didn't bother removing her armor… she was actually used to sleeping in her armor. Azriæl realized how tired she was as a blanket of darkness crept over her and somehow, by the Maker, she had no nightmares.

She was all too aware of someone walking around the room, but it was the sudden cool water over her forehead that made her stiffen.

"Tis only me, friend." Came Morrigan's voice, "You are battling a slight fever that I am sure I warned you of."

"I thought Wynne healing me would have dealt with that." Azriæl replied, rubbing her shoulder, "Which she did…"

"Not all hurts are healed with magic, especially those locked away."

"Forgive me, but when did you care about such things? I thought you would be one to say move on or something." Azriæl replied, moving the cloth so she could open her eyes.

"What… and miss the chance to explain how right I would have been?" Morrigan mussed, "No, after what you did for me… I think it's only fair you get this and get it once."

"And what, pray tell, do I get once? You not condemning or insulting me?"

"You get my empathy, but with that I might say forget it." The Witch scoffed.

"Then forget it, Morrigan. I do not wish for empathy or anything of that matter."

"I think you do, dear Azriæl. I for one still blame Alistair in this, for he is the one that made you shove your desires and feelings aside." Morrigan replied, standing, "I know you are not ready yet, but when you are… I will listen, but come."

Azriæl gave her friend a questioning glance, but slowly rose from the bed. She was sore, but surprised as Morrigan help steady her. She smiled to the Witch who nodded back and waited as Azriæl put on her armor, only helping when Azriæl really needed it. The two women made their way down to the dining hall where the others were. The others had all eaten and now were just enjoying themselves.

When Azriæl and Morrigan walked in, it was Zevran who jumped up to meet them, "Has anyone told you what marvelous eyes you possess, my dear?"

Morrigan threw her hands up, "Again with the flattery? Do you not tire from these pointless exercises?" She asked the elf with extreme annoyance.

"In Antiva, women are accustomed to being showered with the praise they deserve. Men should worship you at your feet as you pass." Zevran replied with a coy smile.

"They don't find that incredibly annoying?"

"They are goddesses receiving their subjects, just as you should be. Whatever would be annoying about that?" Zevran shrugged as Azriæl made her way to the table. She sat between Leliana and Alistair. After thanking a servant for a plate of food, she turned her attention back to the elf and witch.

"I have no wish to be placed upon a pedestal." Morrigan stated, crossing her arms.

"But you deserve no less. You should be admired by painters, copied by sculptors, exalted by poets!" Zevran retorted, motioning with his hands, "Surely you know that yours is a beauty so exotic it... it would turn the eye of the Maker Himself!"

Morrigan thought about it a moment, "Well, I suppose I..."

"And there we go." Zevran smiled in triumph, turning to the others.

"By the Maker, you were right. You win, I guess.

"Thank you, ser. I expect payment forthwith."

"You are a master indeed, Zevran. You win the bet fair and square." Leliana laughed.

"Much obliged, Madame." Zevran nodded.

"Humph... Fine, so I owe you a flagon. Bastard." Oghren grumbled.

"Much obliged ser."

"I hate you all." Morrigan huffed, finding a place to sit down, but away from the others. She glared at the group of companions, save for Azriæl. Though Azriæl stifled a smile, she really wasn't feeling close to the others at that point, which did not unnoticed.

Zevran turned his attention to his favorite playmate, Oghren. The two went back and forth… mostly Zevran getting an upper hand from the drunkard. After a few rounds, of both words and drinks, even Azriæl and Morrigan were laughing.

"What exactly are you drinking my fine dwarven friend?" Zevran questioned, peering over the seat and the dwarf's shoulder.

Oghren immediately covered his drink, "You can't have any!"

"Do not worry, I won't. The stench is worse than your feet."

"What're you doing smelling my feet? Is that some kind of Antivan perversion?" Oghren asked, trying to curl up.

"It is difficult not to smell your feet. Perhaps in Antiva." Zevran said, walking a few feet away.

"Now you're beginning to sound like Branka."

"Well, she must have been a dwarf with astoundingly clean feet. I think I have a joke for you, my fine dwarven friend." He said, changing the subject.

"Just don't expect me to laugh." The dwarf rolled his eyes.

"So a human, an elf, and a dwarf are walking down a trail beside a stream, and they stop to take a piss. After, the human takes out some soap and begins washing his hands. 'We humans have learned how to be clean and hygienic,' he says to the others. The elf begins picking some leaves off the trees and wipes his hands with them. 'We elves do as tradition has taught us and use what nature has provided.' The dwarf, meanwhile, has pulled up his trousers and is already on his way down the trail. 'And our ancestors,' he calls back, 'taught us dwarves not to piss on our hands!" Zevran said, sitting on a chair laughing.

"Heh… Shows you what you know about dwarves." Oghren giggled.

The companions drank a few more mugs of ale as they ended the night. Azriæl made sure all were in their respective rooms before heading towards her own. Her mind wandered to what Morrigan and Zevran had said, about her being injured beyond that of healing magic. She wasn't exactly sure what talking about her past would accomplish, besides digging up very old wounds. Maybe she would be lucky and they would forget in wake of heading to Denerim… where Loghain and Howe were. Pushing her anger aside, Azriæl headed into her room to find it occupied.

"What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" Azriæl wasn't expecting anyone in her room, but jumped upon seeing someone by the fireplace. The person didn't move for a few tense moments and the fireplace made it hard to tell exactly who it was. Azriæl knew it was a woman and thought it could have been a servant.

The woman turned around, revealing the Arlessa Isolde. Her eyes were puffy and red, but why would she be crying now? Her family was safe, sort of… Azriæl was suspicious of the woman. There had to be some reason behind this and the Warden believed it would be nothing more than a 'pity-me' reason.

"Sorry to bother you, Grey Warden. I just wanted to thank you for all you've done. Without you, we may have lost everyone." The Arlessa said.

"If it weren't for _you_, this would have never happened. I do not condone all the Circle does within its walls, but this is why it was created and why some Mages are… trapped." Azriæl snapped, "And you owe your thanks to Alistair. I don't know what I would have done, but he begged me to go to the Circle to save you all…"

Isolde was taken back, clutching part of her blouse. Azriæl wanted no thanks, it was duty. The Arlessa was just a spoiled brat to her, but she kept herself in check, "Please, my lady, I want to rest before we leave in the morning for Denerim."

Azriæl left no room for arguments as Isolde walked out of the room quickly. She knew she really had no right to make comments at the Arlessa, but the woman was only going to make things worse. The young Grey Warden needed and wanted to rest, she didn't need to worry about the drama at Redcliffe Castle.

The door opened to her room and she was about to explode as she turned, but calmed a little upon seeing Alistair. The older Grey Warden jumped back upon seeing Azriæl's glare, but still braved coming in. He stood next to the closed door, not saying a word, which was angering her more.

"What do you want Alistair?" Azriæl growled, "Not in the mood."

"I just wanted to thank you. You went out of your way to save the arl's family and you did it, even though it would have been easier not to." He said, walking over to the fire, "There's been so much death and destruction, it... well, it makes me feel good that at least we were able to save something, no matter how small. I owed the arl that much."

Azriæl had forgotten that this was, in part, his family. Though she was still upset that Isolde seemed so pathetic over everything, "I just hope this was all worth it. Once we stop this Blight, we can save many more lives."

"Hopefully there is enough of Ferelden left." Alistair nodded, "Lady Isolde seemed to be running from you… why is that?"

"That I still considered sacrificing her to save her family." Azriæl stated, "What would you have done if I had to choose Connor or Isolde?"

Alistair was shocked at the question and stared at his friends for a few minutes, wondering if she was joking, "You really said that to her?"

"She came in here wanting to thank me for saving her family and all. I just snapped and said it was all her fault. Which, I remind you, it is. And she has made life harder for mages. I can't say I like everything, but she has committed a crime and can hide behind Eamon while Jowan will probably be killed." Azriæl stated, slumping onto the bed.

"This really got to you, huh?" Alistair sighed, "We can talk more in the morning if you want." He nodded before taking his leave.

Azriæl sighed and quickly removed all, but her chest piece of armor. She wanted to be as prepared to leave as she could. They were to leave for Denerim in the early morning, being a good two days walk. Unfortunately, sleep wasn't coming easy tonight. Her mind was racing, like a toddler learning to walk.

Thoughts about her friends and companions, her future, and that of the coming battles. Not only did she have to deal with the arch demon, but the Landsmeet would have to be settled before that. Which meant a day if not hours after they arrived in Denerim. Azriæl would have to be prepared for anything. She knew Howe was working along with Loghain, if not using the man for personal gains. She just hoped the others, mainly Alistair, would be able to as well.

She wasn't sure when sleep finally consumed her, but a servant woke her upon the Arl's request. Being on the road, and sleeping on it, so much, Azriæl had become used to not having the servants, either human or elf, around and it was hard having someone waiting on her again. Though, she believed, she hadn't abused the servants from her previous life and prayed that either they had escaped or died a quick, painless death.

Before many of the others were even awake, Azriæl walked out into the courtyard and warmed herself in the rising sun. The mornings were the peaceful point of her day anymore and she used this time to relax. Azriæl would have to detach herself and be a represent of Arl Eamon and not that of a revengeful child against Howe.

"Another glorious day, yes." Zevran said, walking down the steps. The Antivan elf stretched and sniffed the air, "Time to go head on into enemy territory."

"You forget, Zevran." Azriæl smiled, "I am a Grey Warden... everything is enemy territory. I assume the others are close?"

"Besides Sten and Shale, who are already outside of Redcliffe, not far mind you." Zevran nodded, "I believe I only saw Leliana making it this way. The others..."

"As long as they are ready when we leave." Aazriæl stated, "Here come Alistair and Eamon now..."

Half an hour later, they were on the road heading north towards Lake Calenhad and then east to Denerim. The horde was east of Redcliffe and they needed to get to Denerim as soon as possible and this many humans would make the Dalish uncomfortable. Besides private talks amongst the servants and troops, the group was mainly silent for the first few hours. It was a conversation between Alistair and Zevran that got Azriæl's attention.

"I've been thinking about those ink drawings, what did you call them? Tattoos? Are you... still willing to do one?" Alistair tentatively asked.

"Oh, ho! You've decided to take the plunge, have you? What is a little pain, am I right?" Zevran smiled, clasping the Grey Warden's forearm.

"I'm not worried about that. I think they look interesting, though I'd want mine... smaller. When can you do it?"

Zevran laughed, waving his hand, "Not so fast, my friend. There is an entire ritual to how this is done, do you not know? First I need to bathe you in a mixture of olives and rosewater." The elf explained.

Alistair stared at the Antivan, "You need to… bathe me? That seems odd."

"No, no, no, not at all." Zevran laughed more, "It needs to be worked into your skin, preparing it to receive the ink. The massage is quite pleasurable, do not worry. You are in good hands." He added, cracking his knuckles.

"You're... having me on, aren't you?" Alistair asked, eyeing the elf.

Zevran shrugged, but smiled at the Grey Warden, "I might be. I might not be. Shall I describe the rest of the ritual to you?"

"No, on second thought I'll just pass." Alistair shook his head and walked faster.

Zevran laughed, "Excellent choice!"

Azriæl stared at Zevran a moment before turning to Alistair. She wondered how the two of them coincided in the same time without killing one another. Actually, she wondered that about all of her companions. How she didn't wake up and see one or most of them bled out still amazed her. Mostly by Morrigan's hand, whom of which wasn't anywhere around, nor was Sten or Shale.

Before she knew it, they had arrived in Denerim and into Eamon's Estate. They had barely gotten into the main room before a few guests arrived. Azriæl prepared herself as she saw Loghain, his second Cauthrine, and Howe nearly marching at them.

"Loghain, this is an honor… that the regent would find time to greet me personally." Eamon said with a slight bow.

Loghain and Eamon countered one another for a few rounds, before the regent made mention of Redon Howe. Obviously trying to show off the power he held, but it didn't work. Loghain then tried to blame Eamon for whatever would come if Ferelden didn't stand united. Eamon just stood his ground, which anger the regent who left with a threat against anyone who aided the Arl of Redcliffe.

With that over, Eamon dismissed everyone, adding that Azriæl should come to his room later to talk about their next move. The younger Warden checked on everyone before heading to Eamon's room, where Alistair was hiding. Upon entering the room, a young elf who she had never seen was standing next to Eamon and looked very distressed.

It was Erlina, Anora's handmaiden and explained that things in Denerim where worse than what they had thought before. Anora was being held captive in Howe's estate and the Queen believed Howe would have her killed and the death be blamed on Eamon. With Loghain nearly out of his mind, Erlina had no one else to go to for help.

Azriæl agreed to help, knowing that now the Queen would be on their side. Though both she and Eamon had a weird feeling about what could happen afterwards. If nothing else, they prayed that this wasn't a trap. She thought about it a moment and decided that Morrigan, Zevran and Alistair would go with her to save the Queen from her own allies.

Meeting with Erlina outside of Howe's was difficult in its own right. Howe had angered the servants and citizens who now rioted outside the main gate. The handmaiden made sure they had enough cover to get to the back courtyard without much notice. While Erlina distracted the guards to the kitchen, Azriæl and the others slipped on the stolen guard uniforms.

Once inside, Azriæl couldn't believe how many guards were in the place and how many had no idea what was really at stake. It made her angry that so many men would throw their lives away… that Loghain and Howe would throw their lives away like he had done at Ostagar.

She just hoped that they would be able to save Anora, get through the Landsmeet and gather the armies before the darkspawn horde arrived. They had finally gotten to Anora's room only to be delayed again. Howe had a mage cast a spell on the door, which meant they had to find Howe and kill the mage.

"He will probably be down in the dungeon." Erlina supplied, "Through his room there is a passage at the hall."

"That is morbid, now is it?" Alistair said.

Azriæl just shook her head and lead the way, carefully down to Rendon Howe's room. She couldn't help herself and nearly ransacked the room for any evidence they could use against him. What they found was the Grey Warden documents that had been sent out before the battle at Ostagar. As the group made their way down to the dungeons, they found an ally. Riordan was a senior Grey Warden who been captured and tortured upon arrival in Ferelden. Riordan sent them off to finish their mission, needing to get to Eamon's estate to rest and come up with a battle plan.

Azriæl and the others made their way down further where their disguises no longer helped them. There were guards everywhere and they found prisoners being held and tortured, many of which were to keep secret of Howe's horrendous acts. When they had finally found Howe and his mage, the man was far more vile now than when he had been earlier with Loghain.

Azriæl kept her composure as best she could while Howe attacked her family again with insults. The man cared nothing more than having the most wealth and used whatever means he could to get it. As Howe lay dying at the end of a pathetic fight, he still spat at her.

"Come on, the barrier should be gone and we can leave." Azriæl stated, turning on her heel. She didn't see the others exchange glances before racing to catch up with her. Avoiding as many of the guards as they could, the group meet up with Erlina and Anora before trying to leave. Cauthrine stood at the door, waiting for them…


	6. Chapter 6

"Halt, in the name of the regent. I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men." Cauthrine stated, look of distain on her face.

Azriæl knew there was no chance to convince Loghain's second in any way. The spat earlier with Eamon and Loghain proved that no matter what, she would blindly follow that man. Looking at the others briefly, the young Warden sighed and dropper her weapons.

"I surrender; you don't know the whole story." Azriæl simply stated.

"Are you sure about this?" Zevran asked.

"Surely we can take them, as we have fought far worse." Morrigan added.

"No, this would just reinforce the lies Loghain has against the Grey Wardens."

"I'm surprised this ended peacefully. Take the Wardens, Loghain doesn't care about the rest."

As the guards carefully closed in on the group; Anora, Erlina, Zevran and Morrigan ran from the estate. None of them stopped until they arrived at Eamon's estate, causing many servants to jump in surprised at the group. Even Arl Eamon braced himself for the onslaught that was rushing into his room.

"Eamon! I may have done a terrible thing!" Anora stated.

"Barely meet and already she betrays us." Morrigan sneered towards the Queen, "You and my mother would get along famously."

"What in Andraste's name happened?"

"The Wardens have been captured." Anora replied, ignoring the Wild Witch.

"Oh, but she leaves out the best part! Where she threw us to Loghain's henchmen… and ran." Morrigan quipped.

"Never mind that, we need to rescue her." Anora stated.

"Surely you mean _them_, your highness. We need Alistair as well." Eamon shot back.

Queen Anora had known about Alistair for years. Very few actually knew his relationship to the late king. She didn't exactly _hate_ the man, but his existence did make things complicated for her. Even if Alistair didn't want the thrown, there were, and would be, plenty that wanted it for him.

"Yes, of course. I meant Alistair, too." Anora added quickly, "Cauthrine will take them to Fort Drakon. Getting in will be no small feat…"

Once the others had fled, the guards easily shackled the Grey Wardens and took their weapons. Cauthrine made sure that their faces were covered so no one in Denerim would riot, either for or against the Wardens. Azriæl didn't know how long it was before they passed through another set of doors. Their hoods were ripped off by the new guards and she and Alistair were forced deeper into the fort.

As they neared the dungeons, they were stopped and the two Wardens were forced towards opposite sides of the room. She could hear him screaming, but ignored him as the guards roughly took off her armor. Azriæl fought the urge to struggle and not to show any emotions.

Then, the Wardens were shoved again towards a pair of cells, Alistair was ahead of her. He was still trying to cause a scene and she wished he would just shut up already. They had rescued Queen Anora and Azriæl hoped she would return the favor. She was about to follow Alistair into the cell when she was roughly shoved aside, towards some stairs. Alistair saw this and immediately started fighting against the guards. Though his efforts were in vain, the guards had punched him which sent him to the ground.

"Take that one and throw him into the cell, now!" A captain ordered, "We need to… interrogate the lady. Move."

Azriæl followed the orders and walked down the stairs to see a number of torture racks. Many of which still had dying captives on it, but she still tried to keep a blank face. A guard tossed off a body from one rack, letting it slump to the ground. Within moments, her shackles had been taken off and she was tied down to the rack.

The guards wasted no time with their 'interrogation', yelling and beating her without restraint. Azriæl tried her best to resist or ignore what the guards were doing, even when they burned, but there was one thing that made her snap.

"You bitch, you killed an honorable man. I have been with Howe for a long time." One of the guards spat at her.

"Then did you invade and kill the Couslands?" Azriæl shot back, "Did you help your honorable Lord kill innocent woman and children, just because he 'deserved' better?"

"What… what are you talking about?" The other guard asked, looking between the captive and his fellow guard, "The Couslands were killed by the invading darkspawn."

"I am Azriæl Cousland, the last of my family." Azriæl state coolly, "Rendon Howe tricked my father before murdering my parents and those residing with us that night. If he hadn't betrayed my family, I never would have been a Grey Warden. Maybe the King would still be alive…"

"Quit stalling, Loghain wants this one interrogated about all knowledge on Gray Warden activities." The Captain yelled, walking over, "If you can't, then I suggest you leave and deal with your other duties."

"We already got everything this one knows." One guard stated, "This one is newer so the other…"

"Leave, now." The Captain ordered.

The two guards didn't hesitate a moment and were gone in a flash. Azriæl knew something bad was going to happen, though she tried again not to show any fear or emotion. The Captain stared at her near naked body for several moments, but it wasn't anything she could read.

"No one here will take any advantage of you, girl." He stated simply, "I don't care about you, the darkspawn, or Loghain really. My orders and my duties, as well as most men under this roof, are to maintain Fort Drakon. If the darkspawn do manage to make it here, then I will fight till my last breath."

Without warning, the Captain drew his dagger and cut her across her midsection. It wasn't deep, but blood pooled quickly on her exposed belly. The man never smiled, made no more comments, but looked to her as if she was already dead. He brought his dagger down to her wrist and slowly drew up to her shoulder.

"Is there anything about the Gray Wardens that we don't already know? Any more marching this way, where are more located… anything?" The Captain asked.

"Those who were to come are already here in Ferelden or have been captured." Azriæl replied, "I do not know who or where, or even if more will come."

"Then you are of no more use." The Captain spat before punching her in the head, sending the young Warden into darkness.

She wasn't sure how long she lay in darkness, nor did she care. Everything seemed to be falling apart just as needed everything to succeed. Why was she even trying anymore, it wasn't as if any of this really matter. Not if the arch demon was going to kill them all… Azriæl was then aware that her surrounding had changed.

Again, she wasn't exactly sure where she was, but she knew she was in the Fade. She felt like she was floating, but not and that was what she had felt with the Sloth demon. Great… maybe the demon was in on this again and she would have to find her way out, but at least she would only have to worry about herself.

"I wish it was that easy, child." A voice echoed.

Azriæl looked around, knowing that voice from anywhere. It was Duncan… at least she hoped it was Duncan. She began walking towards a small window of light that turned into Ostagar. She was by the Warden's fire, where she had been given her first assignment. Looking around, she saw the Senior Warden standing where the King's Tent had once been.

"This is the Fade, but no demon tricked you here, nor will any come to harm you." The ghost stately, "You may not believe it, but I am, in some form, Duncan."

"Probably from my imagination…" Azriæl sighed, "So this is a dream yet no demons are gonna come after me?"

"Not yet." Duncan replied, "You have a limited amount of time before they will try to come after you."

"That's reassuring. So why would I be dreaming of you now?" Azriæl shrugged, walking towards the man.

Duncan motioned her and the two started to walk around the old campsite, "In part, I came to you to help you."

"So are you some ghost, a spirit trapped in the Fade?" Azriæl wondered.

"In part, yes. I just can't leave until I take the arch demon's soul to rest for eternity." Duncan stated solemnly.

"So you've been able to watch over the Gray Wardens in Ferelden?"

"Just you two as you were both my charges. The older Wardens do not need my help as much as you do." Duncan replied.

"You mean… as much as Alistair does." Azriæl shot back, "I have had no help from anyone except to have everything placed on my shoulders."

"I know and that is why I have come to you. This shouldn't have happened, but Alistair seemed to take this harder than I realized."

"Maybe because he knew everyone, but that isn't it. He told me and Morrigan that he hated the fact of leading. You know he is Meric's son, Cailen's half-brother and yet wants no responsibility." Azriæl accused, "You should be in his dreams, helping him get a backbone!"

"Now, that is uncalled for." Duncan's stern voice shot back.

"Is it really, Duncan? I don't think so. He was supposed to lead, be a leader of some sorts, but no. EVERYTHING fell to me and yet I am still doing everything wrong, but no one is willing to take over." Azriæl cried back.

"I know, Azriæl. There isn't much I can do, but lend you support. You have done what is best. Sometimes, those requests are hard to do or hard to leave. That is what being a Warrior is, being a Gray Warden is only part of that." Duncan reasoned, "You have exceeded my wishes for your talents. You have succeeded in gaining the respect of the Wardens even though it may not show it."

"I just wish a few would show that I have." Azriæl replied, "I know its vanity and that we shouldn't think that way, but…"

"It isn't vanity when you want reassurance and acknowledgement. It's hard to ask when so much is going on." Duncan nodded, "We are all like that and some still are."

"So what is the right thing to do?" Azriæl asked, "I can't rid myself like I could before. To ignore the past, worry about the present and only the present."

"I cannot say, I could tell you many things to do, but something tells me you already know what to do. Even if you hurt someone, it will be worse if you don't. Judgments you need to make and those made about you may become clouded." Duncan reasoned.

"Then the final question is… who?"

The Fade started to slowly disappear as well as Duncan's form. She knew somehow she was waking up and could hear her name being called. Azriæl knew that again, Duncan couldn't help her with her decision. That would be for her to make alone, but she would still have to see who would be the right person.

For now, she allowed herself to slowly open her eyes to see a near naked Alistair hovered over her. Worry was etched into his face and he didn't seem that overjoyed that she was awake. She vaguely heard him, but the 'starting to get worried' made her arch her brows.

"Are you alright?" She asked, slowly trying to stand, but Alistair gently pushed her back down.

"I've been worse, but I will be better once we are out of here." Alistair replied, but then Azriæl watched as he seemed to squirm in his own skin, "Can we talk?"


	7. Chapter 7

Azriæl eyed her companion, wondering what in the Maker's name was going on; maybe _he_ had some illegitimate child somewhere. She closed her eyes to focus, but soon came aware of the burning sensations coming from all over and tried to roll to her side. Alistair held her down again before she could curl into a ball.

"I have some injury kits and a health potion. These should help." He stated softly, opening one of the kits.

Azriæl could only close her eyes again, letting the senior Warden aid her. She was in so much pain that she had no idea where he would start. She felt his hands on her midsection first and she did her best not to flinch, even though he was being as gentle as he could. Alistair worked quietly, but Azriæl could tell something was bothering him.

Though she wanted to know, part of her was tired of being the empathic of the group and waited to see what he would do. Plus, the pain was really hazing her judgment and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was about to drift off, but Alistair started to work on her broken leg, which she hadn't know was broken. She flinched in pain and tried to pull away.

Alistair kept a firm, but gentle grip on her leg before apologizing, "I'm guessing you really don't know what is all broken and bruised? Sorry about that..."

"Not like there won't be more once we are out of here." Azriæl replied.

"Once were out of here, I do hope you have a plan then." Alistair shot back, wrapping her leg.

"I am sure that our companions will come and rescue us. I am in no condition to fight and doubt that you would be able to defend me as well." Azriæl shot back, wincing again when he tightened the bandage.

"That should hold until we can get you back to Wynne. Who do think will show?"

"I think any and all of them would be willing to come and save us, but I believe Morrigan and Zevran would be at the top... they were with us at the time." Azriæl reasoned, "We just need to be patient..."

"Here, let me help you sit against the wall." Alistair stated, slowly moving his charge to the wall of their cell. He let her settle a bit before pushing a vial into her hands and she guessed it was the health potion. It may not completely heal her, but it would ease a lot of her ailments.

She nodded her thanks as she slowly tipped it to her lips and drank it gingerly. It wasn't long before she could feel it working from her belly out to her fingertips. Azriæl sighed in relief and eased into a simple relaxed state.

"So… you really think those two, together, will come and save us?" Alistair asked, sitting next to her.

"I do." Azriæl stated sharply, leaving no room for any arguments.

Alistair seemed to be surprised by her anger and stayed quite a while. Azriæl was happy for the relative quite save for the tortured screams. She thought a moment, about the other prisoners, both alive and dead, and couldn't keep the tears from falling. If Alistair noticed, he didn't say anything at first.

When the tears refused to stop, Alistair put his hand on her shoulder from across her back. She wasn't sure how to react at first, so instead she kept silent. Surprisingly, he pulled her closer and had her lay her head down on his shoulder. Her body finally gave out as she drifted off into a fitful rest.

Plagued with nightmare, Azriæl saw through the eyes of one of Howe's men, how they destroyed her old home. She knew this was more of some Fade trick then images her mind conjured up, but it only seem to intensive her pain. The younger Warden could feel more tears slipping down her cheeks.

All she wanted to do was to kill the archdemon, maybe then some of these nightmares would go away. She knew better and that they would never go away completely. Azriæl finally opened her eyes, which were lightly crusted and hurt. She was rubbing her eyes as she sat up straight.

"Feeling a little better now? No… pain anywhere I missed?" Alistair asked, trying to keep off the topic of her despair.

"No, I think you patched up everything nicely." Azriæl replied softly, "A good night's rest and I'll be good."

Alistair nodded though she could tell he really wanted to talk more, but something else had caught his attention, "You hear that?"

Azriæl strained, but yes… she could hear fighting and… magic!" It was either Morrigan or Wynne with Lelianna or Zevran. The sound of men dying and screaming in terror and anger was getting closer so Alistair helped Azriæl to her feet. They two went to the bars just in time to see Morrigan and Zevran running up the stairs.

Zevran ran quickly to the door, immediately trying to pick the lock, which didn't take him long, "Time to leave, yes?" He said as the door opened.

"Quickly now as I doubt either of you are inclined to linger." Morrigan added with urgency, before looking over Azriæl, "Here my friend." She said, calling upon her magic to heal the ailing Warden. Zevran pointed off to the side where their armor had been stored.

Azriæl sighed in great relief as her wounds healed, but she always would hate the itching afterwards. Morrigan and Zevran covered the Wardens as Alistair and Azriæl put their armor on as quickly as they could. Before long, the four of them were fighting their way out. They were able to avoid most of the guards since Morrigan and Zevran had dealt with most of them earlier.

None of them stopped running until they had reached Arl Eamon's estate. A servant, Nigella, had spotted them and took off to alert the Arl. They took a moment to catch their breath before heading up the flight of stairs to the Arl's private room. Azriæl thanked Nigella as they entered the room and straightened herself before addressing the Arl.

She was surprised to see how relieved Eamon was, "Marker's breath! It's good to see you in one piece, my friend."

"We have been praying for your safe return." Anora added.

Azriæl nodded, but couldn't help notice how smug Queen Anora acted, as if none of this was her fault. The discussion was brief, mostly about Loghain, the Landsmeet and the next steps they had to take. They still had a few days before the Landsmeet and they had to do a few more things to do before they were ready to go against Loghain and his supporters.

"I know you should probably head to the alienage, but given your condition and the fact that it is getting late… go rest, please." Eamon begged Azriæl.

The Warden wasn't going to argue with the Arl and bowed in respect before taking her leave. Alistair had decided to stay to talk to the Arl, but she remembered that the Queen wanted to speak with her. Azriæl made her way to where Anora had retired. The door was opened and when Azriæl approached, Anora quickly stood and greeted her.

"Thank you for coming, Warden." Anora bowed her head, "To be blunt, we need to discuss our plan."

"_Our_ plan… you mean to propose an alliance?"

"That is exactly what I propose; you need me as much as I need you. You will be a strong voice in the days to come. Eamon looks to you for support… He is a good man and Alistair is… a good warrior, but…"

So this was what she wanted, to speak about _her_ future. Anora must have seen that Eamon wouldn't truly be on her side, so she was coming for allies from the Wardens. Alistair really had no plans to rule, but lately he had been more… willing to take the thrown, if needed. It seemed Anora _needed_ Azriæl's voice and support.

Not only to stay on the thrown, but also if Eamon and the Wardens succeeded in the Landsmeet… to keep on the good side of the citizens. Azriæl realized this and kept herself in check as the Queen went on. She would hear the Queen out, but she would also keep the intentions noted.

"Alistair does not want to rule anyway. What would Felerden benefit more from… a weak king or a strong queen?" Anora concluded.

"Alistair does have Maric's blood in him… Why are you such the best choice? Why not marry him and please all sides." Azriæl thought out loud.

"Besides the fact that he looks nearly identical to my late husband, do you not love him?" Anora wondered, "I have seen the way he looks at you."

"I do not know of his feelings towards me." Azriæl lied, "Plus, what about your father, Loghain? You yourself said he has gone mad."

"It's true, my father isn't in his right mind anymore." Anora sighed and looked down, "But he is still my father and a hero of Ferelden."

"Who let other heroes be slaughtered by the darkspawn." Azriæl countered, "All I can say is that I make no promise about Loghain. I have no idea even if we will be supported anyway. You have my support…"

"That's all I ask." She replied, raising her head again, "I cannot be sure about Alistair. I think he would be better being as he is now, but if I can continue to rule as I have been… I will consider your proposal. You have a point…"

"I think he will have no problem with that." Azriæl stated, "I will not choose sides for the thrown now, my priority is to defeat the darkspawn and the archdemon.

"Understood, you will support me at the Landsmeet and I will have armies ready to march and your command." Anora stated, "Do we have an agreement?"

"We do your majesty." Azriæl replied, bowing her head.

A quick glance out one of the few windows told her the sun was about to set. She left the room shortly thereafter and headed towards her own next door. All she wanted to do now was to sleep until the morning. Tomorrow would be very busy as she would have to immediately go to the alienage and see what had happened.

Azriæl had a soft spot for the elves and not one of pity. She remembered many of them in her old home and tried her best not to burden them or make them seem a burden. They had just as many human servants as elves and never really thought less of them. Whatever Loghain had done, she vowed to correct it. The last thing they needed was more enemies before the finally battles had even began to be thought of.

Azriæl could hear voices in the room and sighed. She didn't want anyone around right now, but she knew she would have to deal with it, but what surprised her where the voices. Curiosity got the better of her as she stayed outside and hidden from view, she wanted to know what they were up to.

"_Something is wrong; she is in a lot of pain right now."_ Alistair's pleading voice, _"The men at the Fort did _something_ to her, but she wouldn't say."_

"_And what, pray tell, do you think they did?"_ Morrigan asked, though she sounded as if she was generally concerned.

"_They did not hurt the Warden in a way we would never be able to heal, no?"_ Zevran… always knowing what he would do in the same position.

"_No, I don't think so… not in that way. We can't heal this Zev, but I think they got to her. Said something that made her… hide away…"_

"_Why not simple ask her? You had enough time to woo her, did you not?" _Azriæl nearly snorted at Morrigan's comment. Did Alistair really care for her? She remembered a few endearments from him, but never thought past it.

"_She is hurting and we all know it." _Lelianna protested, _"I know she is hurt and weak from her many fights, but she is keeping a lot inside. It doesn't do her any good…"_

"_She doesn't want to talk, obviously as she as averted all our attempts to do so."_ Morrigan shot back, _"But I have to agree with you, she will have to."_

Taking a deep breath, Azriæl slowly walked into the room, "I will have to what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to temis and Serfius for the reviews. Hope this chapter you like as well. ^_~

* * *

Azriæl eyed her companions as she leaned on the door frame. Hound, her mabari, was asleep beside her bed, ignorant of the issues around him. The four of them were sitting on the couches, staring at her like children caught by their parents.

"So what is it exactly you all plan for me to do?" Azriæl asked again, not moving from her spot, mostly to keep any of them from running.

"Dear Azriæl, we are just merely concerned for your health." Zevran said, trying to use his charm, which didn't faze her a bit.

"Which I have stated to you all before that everything is fine." Azriæl shot back.

"Enough Azriæl." Alistair stood from his seat, "You were crying in that cell. I heard what they said and what you said."

Azriæl tried not to let it rattle her, "I answered their questions Alistair, nothing besides the captain cutting me with his dagger happened."

"You mean he tortured you?" Leliana gasped.

"No, he did it to prove who was in charge, Leliana. He said he cared less for what went on beyond the walls of the fort." Azriæl stated truthfully, "He is no more a threat than anyone else."

"Azriæl, we've been talking…" Alistair started.

"Really, I couldn't tell. Why not talk somewhere else, except you Alistair."

"Whatever you want to talk about can be said now." He shot back.

"Fine, whatever. Queen Anora made me a deal. She will support the Grey Wardens as long as she keeps her position. She will even marry you Alistair to keep the peace amongst everyone. Anora knows that just as many people support you as they do her." Azriæl stated simply, "I agreed, but I made no promised on Loghain. I explained to her the turmoils of the thrown are not my priority now."

"And she was alright with that?" Zevran asked, "Or is there a sneaky plot moving around in that head of your's?"

"Marry her? As in marriage? As in be her husband? You spoke about this with her?" Alistair said in disbelief, "What about us?"

"Anora said you would be free to do whatever you liked as a Warden." She shrugged, and then she got what he implied and nearly choked on her own air, "There is no us, what ever makes you think there was? Besides, this marriage is purely political."

The room went completely silent and eyes were divided amongst the Grey Wardens. Azriæl wasn't fazed, she really had no idea that anyone felt that way towards her… least of all Alistair. She and Zevran had played on words and were coy with one another. Even so, he would find what thrills there were for him.

"Before the Wardens have it out… I want answers." Morrigan stated, "I still think Alistair is to blame for much of how our dear Warden has harden her heart, though it still leaks of empathy and compassion."

Azriæl knew what Morrigan meant and by the look of it, they all wanted answers. Though Alistair was still stunned by her response, he too wanted to talk. They all had for the past week or so had mentioned that they either wanted her to talk or would be the ear she might need. She sighed and finally walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"When the darkspawn attacked our camp… You were crying, but it wasn't because of your injury." Alistair began.

"The night we stayed in Haven… You were battling demons inside." Leliana added.

"Once we returned to Redcliffe… You acted as if you wanted to die." Zevran stated.

"That same night… You sounded too much like me." Morrigan concluded.

"Then, at the fort, you were just crying and the anger you had… Tell us now Azriæl. What have you been keeping inside for so long?" Alistair begged.

"We all concluded it had to do with your past. Alistair said that your beginning in the Wardens was not that of your complete own free will." Leliana supplied, "We know that Howe had something to do with it, no?"

"No, it doesn't matter. We have other priorities…"

Azriæl started, but Zevran was in her face, his hand over her mouth, "No more hiding, Azriæl."

His simple words and eyes scream for her to tell what she was keeping inside. She waited him out, but soon realized that they were not going to leave. Azriæl tried her best to hold her ground, but her walls were quickly falling. It wasn't long before the walls were gone and her companions' eyes, even Morrigan, were filled with sorrow.

Azriæl couldn't stop the tears that started to flow. Months of turmoil and shoving her feelings aside finally destroyed the wall she had built up. She didn't know where to start, but they waited patiently as she calmed down and found her voice. Azriæl guessed the beginning of all this was the place to start…

oooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooo

When Howe's men attacked my home the night Duncan came, it was by far the worst thing I could see in my life. Hound woke me up in a fury of barking and I was dressed for bed. Two men broke down my door and charged at me. I was able to grab a dagger I had lying about and with my mabari, was able to kill them.

I found my armor and ran from the room only to have four more of his men aiming bows and swords at me. After dealing with them, I ran for my mother's room to find her prepared for battle. We started looking from room to room for survivors and to rid ourselves of anymore of Howe's men. We found none and finding my brother's wife and young son lying in their own blood… Howe had reached a new low.

I had to force my mother to leave the room before more of Howe's men arrived. We left the rooms, only finding few others before planning on what to do. We had to go to the front gate to look for my father and there was the matter of the Cousland family sword my mother wanted me to have. On the way there, we encountered other guards and more of Howe's men.

It took a lot of convincing to have them gain courage and fight against our now enemies. Somehow, we all fought and survived our way to the front gate. There, we found my best friend, Gilmore, Ser Roland Gilmore… _Azriæl choked up, but was able to continue._ He and some of the remaining guards were barricading the door, not realizing that some of Howe's men had already gotten through, but they were holding back the main force.

I begged him to tell me where my father was, he said my father had been badly injured and had gone to the kitchen. Probably with the same idea we had, use the servants' entrance to escape. We found him in the kitchen… blood gushing from a wound he had. There was nothing anyone could do to save him; he was going to bleed out in no time.

Duncan came in, saving us more time to try and escape. He would help us flee, but only if I would become a Gray Warden. I wanted to kill Howe then, but both Duncan and my father said that duty comes first. My father even added, that was what Couslands were known for… doing their duty. I never truly agreed, but I knew what I had to do.

My mother stayed behind, to give Duncan and myself more of chance in getting away as well as to die with my father, not wanting him to be alone. To hear them partly giving up, saying they had a good life and that Fergus and I were their future… I left them knowing that Howe's men were only moments away from killing them.

Heading south to Ostagar was silent. I was still wrapping my head around what had happened and what I needed to do. What was I going to tell the King, would he even care, and I even wondered, had he sent Howe to kill us off? It took a few days to get to Ostagar and never once did I cry, but nor did I sleep easy. I could tell Duncan wanted to help me, but kept his distance, to which I now know why. He didn't want to be too attached in case I didn't survive the Joining.

Once we arrived at Ostagar, Cailan was waiting for us. Duncan told him that Howe had betrayed us and promised to hang the man as soon as he could. Though I felt better, knowing that justice would probably prevail, my brother was still out on a hunt and we had no idea of his return. Duncan led me to the camp and I wandered…

After the Battle of Ostagar, being betrayed and then meeting Morrigan and sent on a blind mission… things just seemed out of place for me. I actually didn't feel the need for vengeance on Howe for my family, it was for the darkspawn and all they had either killed or destroyed their homes. And it was Lothering before Alistair stopped being so melancholy and we formed a true plan. Soon after meeting Leliana and Sten, my personal feelings about my past life just went away, replaced by some empty hole.

Alistair was just so devastated and so… no, not weak Morrigan. He just couldn't make rational decisions. He kept asking me and the more he did, so did everyone else. It became nigh impossible for me to show any true emotion. So many looked up to me for strength, I couldn't be weak.

It was like something took over and I lost abilities to feel, at least until others weren't around. No, not my pride Leliana, it was… I guess in part chivalry. I didn't want to be some great hero, but I knew I was my duty to do what I could. I didn't want the people to think the _Gray Wardens_ were weak. With Loghain spreading lies, we couldn't do anything that would give his words truth.

Once we began to travel, gain more allies both to fight with us and gain support, again… more and more it seemed that my own internal battle was so insignificant. But it also was starting to weigh heavily on me, to shove everything a side for so long. That it would preoccupy my thoughts when we rested.

At camp? Oh, when we were attacked by the darkspawn, yes Alistair. Yeah, one of them got a shot at me, but it actually didn't hurt… not until I dug it out. The fire and blood brought back memories of my family. The weird thing is, I was more upset about working so hard in helping everyone and had nothing to fight for myself. I had no drive for Howe's head though I missed them dearly…

Yes Leliana, in Haven things were worse. After the trails and dealing with the fanatics, I wanted to give up. My body was so work out that my mind did nothing, but make me relive many aggravating moments. I was so gone, I actually couldn't feel anything at that point. I thought about what the Guardian had said and what we experienced… It all made sense, but then it never quite did.

You're right Zevran, when we returned to Redcliffe, I had truly given up. I was so tired that I couldn't sleep, I couldn't relax. Yes, I told Zevran basically I wanted to die. I now know that if we can't defeat the arch demon… then we are all dead. With everything happening so fast, I couldn't see how we could do everything within a few weeks.

At the Fort… Hearing those men call Howe some hero. Loghain is more of a hero than Howe would have ever been able to look at. He lied so much that I think he truly believed them. His men believed that my family had been killed by dark spawn… How? I ask you all that, how? My home was north of the Mages' Tower and west of Amaranthine. Those men believed it to be true.

The captain didn't bother me, having so much that he was responsible, I could relate. What finally broke me, my dear companions… I saw my best friend, or at least I thought it really could be. I saw Ser Gilmore lying on a torture rack with other bodies. I couldn't take it, knowing what he could have suffered. Realize, it has been nearly eight months since I left my home.

I truly have lost the will to go on, but I do. Knowing that we all need to free our lands of the darkspawn and to keep them where they belong. We have a Blight on our hands, if we don't make every man, woman, child and race in Ferelden believe it, then we are walking to our deaths.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later, the arl's estate was silent save for the patrolling guards. Most everyone was sleeping including Azriæl. When she finally got everything out, no one was sure exactly what to do. Even after Morrigan, Leliana, Zevran and Alistair had demanded for her to tell them what had been going on. It was only Alistair and Leliana who were surprised what happened after her tale.

When everything seemed to dry up. Her tears were gone, her voice was again void of any emotions, and she seemed back to her… empty self. Her eyes did show her weariness and they could all see how Azriæl was having a hard time just keeping upright. So with some help, Azriæl stripped of most of her armor and pulled the sheets around her.

The four companions left her room; they all needed to get some rest anyway. They were already busy when the sun rose in half a day. Morrigan and Leliana had decided to go to their respective rooms, but neither Alistair nor Zevran could. Alistair was at a complete lost with Azriæl and Zevran was actually worried about both of them. The elf knew the elder Warden would need some advice.

The two men sat in the dining hall, lit only by the fireplace. A servant had brought them a few drinks before excusing herself for the night. Zevran waited patiently for Alistair to erupt, knowing it would never take long. He watched as the man across from him visible showed his confusion. They had both gone through their first mug before either of them finally spoke, but it was Alistair first.

"How? How could she not know how we feel about her? How I feel about her and how could just agree to Anora?" Alistair finally asked, "Does she not care for me?"

"I do not think it is that or that simple, my dear friend." Zevran replied softly, "You really haven't show much in the way of, oh let us say, a sexual desire. Alistair, you show the care for a companion. You heard our dear Warden; she feels nothing so you would need to feel it for the both of you first."

"You… you have then?" Alistair asked, almost jealous.

"She and I confessed some attractions, but I think I might have said the wrong things…"

"_You_ said the wrong things? Now that seems hard to believe. What could you have said that would shut her off like that?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, it seems highly unlikely. Given my charm, but I told her that if something bad should happen… that I could find pleasures elsewhere." Zevran admitted before taking a rather large drink.

"Oh that's bad, but I really can't make fun of you given my not so charm." Alistair joked, "So, you really think Azriæl had given up on… everything?"

"Besides the will to kill the archdemon… Yes." Zevran stated, "And I don't like it one bit. She isn't the same Warden that saved my life."

"Not one of us do, Zevran." Leliana stated from the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep, my dear?" Zevran smiled.

"I wanted to check in on Azriæl. She seems sound asleep."

"Let's hope she is sleeping." Alistair replied, taking another sip.

"Such depressing thoughts Alistair, no wonder Azriæl…"

"Don't say it." Alistair interrupted her, "Zevran has already made that point clear."

"Sorry, Alistair." Leliana smiled, sitting next to the elf.

"So I have a question for you, Zevran. You're here, at least in part, to get away from the Crows, right?" He asked, his eyes starting to red from the alcohol.

"That is indeed true." Zevran nodded, taking another drink.

"So when this is over, what do you intend to do with yourself? You can't go back to Antiva, I assume." Alistair slurred.

"What I do depends in large part upon your fellow Grey Warden. I am not a free man, as it were." Zevran replied, wondering where this was going.

"Yes, yes…" Alistair said, waving his hand, "But what if you could do whatever you wanted?"

"Why should I go anywhere? You Grey Wardens are the epitome of charm and hospitality." Zevran laughed, watching as Alistair gulped down more of his ale.

"So you _do_ intend to go back to the Crows?"

"I said no such thing. I think I should stay where I am. Ferelden is a marvelous country." Zevran feigned hurt.

"Why don't I believe you?" He eyed the elf…

"Oh, I don't know. Aren't you going to be king? Perhaps you have people you need killed?" Zevran replied innocently.

"I probably do, yes." Alistair shrugged.

"See? It's that sort of thinking that makes me think I have a future in this fine country of yours." Zevran laughed, drinking the last of his ale.

"That's assuming I would hire you."

"That's the lovely thing about kings. They make for good business, as the client or the target." Zevran countered.

"And people wonder why someone might not want to be king." Alistair shook his head, finishing his drink.

"We need to go to bed. Something tells me if we aren't ready when Azriæl is, then we're going to be left behind." Leliana said smiling.

The two men nodded and followed the bard out of the dining hall. She helped them up to the top of the stairs before heading towards her room. Zevran started walking to the arl's room, where most of the men were resting, but stopped when Alistair didn't follow. He watched as the Senior Warden headed in the opposite direction, towards Azriæl's room.

"And what exactly are you doing, my dear Alistair?" Zevran questioned, following behind.

"I have to know." Alistair stated simply.

"And this cannot wait until morning?" Zevran dodged in front of Alistair, stopping the man in his tracks, "Well, I can tell you that she does not. You haven't made even a step, an inch towards how you feel about her. Everything has been about you." Zevran added, pointing a finger into Alistair's chest.

"What are you getting at Zevran?" Alistair asked, the ale taking over.

"You will not ask her anything. She cares for you as she does all of us." Zevran accused in a hushed tone, "But she does _not_ love you."

"You don't know that." Alistair shot back.

The both jumped when the door to Azriæl's room opened to a very angry, but tired woman. She motioned for both of them to get into the room and shut it behind them. To their surprise, she still had half her armor on, though neither said anything. Azriæl finally went back to the bed and sat down.

"You both need to be quieter… and less drunk." She stated, crossing her arms.

"My dear Azriæl, Alistair here still insists you explain your true feelings… for him." Zevran stated, obviously upset.

Azriæl knew Zevran was trying to protect her, especially when it came to other men… or Alistair. Even after baring her heart's story, Alistair still felt like he was the most wronged from Loghain. None of the others tried to compare themselves to either of the Wardens, mainly because they had known the risks and faced the consequences.

"Alistair, you are so selfish and acting like a brat. You knew what being a Grey Warden meant; to you this was your dream. Our dear Azriæl was forced into this life, though she may have wanted to do so anyway. Either way, she unwillingly gave up everything. You relished the idea of being… somebody." Zevran had had enough, "This ends now, Alistair."

Zevran's anger even caught Azriæl off guard. She watched as the elf just laid it into the Senior Grey Warden. Though she didn't do anything, but sit there just in case he went off on her. She thought Alistair would have been shouting right back at the elf, but he didn't. It was like he was hearing this for the first time.

The ex-Crow was pointing out that even though Alistair had done a fair share of work, it was still he that always wanted something more, "You are acting as if this arch demon will just lie down for you to kill it. Do you not understand that we are going to be truly fighting for our lives in the next few days?"

"Yes, Zevran, I get it. I am not that selfish… am I?" Alistair asked, turning to Azriæl. The ale was still clouding part of his judgment, as he still asked her, "Do you love me Azriæl?"

Her simple reply even left the assassin utterly in shock, "No."


	10. Chapter 10

Alistair and Zevran stood in shocked awe at their companion. She had answered so blankly that even Zevran was surprised, but he was the first to recover. Shaking himself, he finally looked at Azriæl.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" The elf accused, "Your eyes betray you."

"What are you getting at, she didn't mean what?" Alistair questioned, getting annoyed, "She seemed pretty convincing."

"She is confused." Zevran replied.

"I don't know if I can love you Alistair." Azriæl stated, "And I know what Eamon expects of you. So answer me this one question. If you were to be King, have to supply an heir, could you do so with me?"

"One Grey Warden conceiving is hard enough, it's nearly impossible with two." Alistair replied, quoting from lessons taught.

"Well, there you go." Zevran shot back angrily, "Here you want love from her, but I bet you wouldn't have her if you were King."

"The exact reason I don't want to be. My life is determined by everyone except me."

"You don't have to let them, Alistair." Azriæl said, "_You_ would be the King."

"The King needs to be happy as well as those he rules over. Otherwise, no one will like anything the other does." Zevran added.

"That is why I don't want Anora to rule like she has. In the face of danger, and Zevran can back me up, you have stood for what you know is the right thing." Azriæl reasoned, "Anora is the Queen, yet she allows her father to rule over her."

"We will see." Alistair shrugged, but he was surprised on how Azriæl felt about Anora. He knew that none of them truly trusted Anora, but to know that Azriæl now believed Loghain was manipulating her…

"It's getting late, so both of you two to bed." Azriæl said, ushering the men out.

Surprisingly, the estate was peacefully quiet until morning. Azriæl was up with the servants, letting Hound walk the halls to get some exercise. Most of the servants tried to ignore the mabari if not go into another room; some were brave enough to keep work. Only a handful petted the beast, but were rewarded with a pleasant whine or a lick on the hand. She was grateful for the silence as she knew she would be up to her arse in conflict.

As soon as the others were roused, they were to head to the Alienage. The city elves there had been restless for days and even quarantined. Denerim would finally open the gates today and Eamon had asked for her to help where she could. Azriæl hadn't hesitated in agreeing and she hoped there was something she could do. For as long as she could remember, she hated the way elves were treated.

Though she knew centuries of struggle and slavery would not be undone in a few nights or that one Hero commanded. It would be something she would work at until she went to the Deep Roads. But now her focus was on helping those here before the Landsmeet that afternoon. Maybe there would be something else against their enemies that they could use to sway the citizens.

Azriæl and Hound ended their walk in the dining hall, where a small breakfast had been prepared. There was even a bowl of scraps for Hound. She wandered down the table, grabbing some food on a plate. Azriæl found a place to sit and ate in relative quiet, save for Hound. She was more than use to it and went back to her thoughts. It wasn't long before footsteps could be heard. From the sounds of the shoes, it couldn't have been any of the servants.

Not to her surprise, Eamon came strolling in with, to her surprise, Alistair. They all exchanged pleasantries before the two men indulged with their appetites. A servant came in with drinks, but before she could leave, Hound was begging for more. The servant looked from Azriæl to Eamon.

"Eamon, may Hound have more?" Azriæl asked, trying not to laugh.

Eamon did laugh, "Yes, as long as he's been good to the servants."

"Oh, he has my Lord." The servant smiled, petting the mabari, "I think there are more scraps we can be rid of."

The servant disappeared into the kitchen with the bowl. She was out shortly with a pan of scraps. The servant made a few jokes about having a mabari around, having not to deal with leftovers all the time. She patted Hound on the head again before she wandered off to tend to more chores.

Azriæl was finishing with her breakfast when the others joined them. The room soon filled with voices, merry and full of mirth. She had stayed quiet though, even as Zevran sat next to her and tried his best to get her to join in. Azriæl kept responses to a minimum.

After last night, she realized that she would have to make a choice that would be harder than facing the arch demon. Azriæl would either keep her companions close or shove them away. She had already begun to doubt her leadership skills.

Truth be told, her heart was beginning to ache, making her think that she _did_ care for Alistair more. But she didn't want to have feelings if they didn't survive. Azriæl was so confused that she just needed into ice. If that was the case, then she needed to focus solely on her mission.

"Now that everyone is here and well fed. We need to discuss what the agenda is today." Eamon said, standing from his chair, "The Alienage needs to be visited, something is going on. Then, the Landsmeet this afternoon we need everyone there. Be prepared for anything."

"Then we need to get going. I will be heading to the Alienage shortly." Azriæl stated, "Sten, Shale? I need you two to do something for me."

"As long as I don't have to deal with more squishes…"

"I owe you a debt, name your task."

"We know more of Loghain's men are coming." Eamon started.

"We were hoping that neither of you minding… giving them a detour from Denerim." Azriæl concluded with a slight smile. The Qunari and Golem exchanged a look before nodding and Azriæl could tell they were trying to hide their delight. Their presence alone would scare away most men and any advantage would be welcomed.

"Right now, do what is necessary to deter them, but try not to kill too many." Azriæl added.

The two left eagerly, ready to be out of the city limits. That left the other seven; Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, Zevran, Oghren, Wynne and Hound. Azriæl wasn't going to take everyone as the city elves were skittish enough as it was. She would have to decide who would be the best three to go with her. Hound would be out, but she knew he didn't care.

"I need a few volunteers to join me, any takers?" Azriæl asked.

"Those that do not go can help me here. We need to gather more information on Loghain and his supporters." Eamon added, "What do you want to do Alistair?"

"I am concerned and would rather go and see what is going on." Alistair admitted, "Plus, it wouldn't hurt taking Zevran."

"Alistair, I'm flattered. Never knew you cared so much." Zevran laughed.

"I'm more useful at gathering information." Oghren laughed, "I'll just be at the Tavern if you need me."

"Truth be told, I will stay here. I feel I am better suited to help Eamon." Wynne stated, "But I will be close in case any of you need my help."

"Well, being a bard… I know connections here in Denerim. I will see about some old friends that still live here." Leliana added.

"Well do not expect me to stay here. My skills are best for hunting, not gathering." Morrigan scolded.

"Even that I question sometimes." Alistair said quietly.

"Then it's settled." Eamon nodded, "The sooner you all head out, the better. Maker watch over us."

Breakfast was over fairly quickly and the companions met in the main hall afterwards. Azriæl gave instructions to Wynne, Oghren, Hound, and Leliana. She knew Wynne and Hound would be at the estate, but Azriæl asked Leliana to grab Oghren on her way back. Leliana nodded and headed out, Oghren close behind.

Azriæl then lead the way from the estate and across the Market. Two young elves were already just outside the gate, begging for anything. She gave them ten sovereigns each before heading into the Alienage. Immediately, there was a noticeable difference and she didn't care for any of it.

Though it was still surrounded by Denerim's walls, there were shanty homes build with rundown buildings. All of it looked as if it was ready to fall in on itself. Azriæl had to hide her disgust, but it was not for the elves, but the conditions in which they have been forced into. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as they went through a 'gate'.

They came upon a fight between a number of elves and a human. Azriæl could barely make out what they were saying, but the elven men started to beat the man a few times before scurrying off. She was going to ask the man if he was alright, but he just huffed and stormed away.

Looking around, Azriæl had no idea where to start. So many elves looked… distraught. Heading for a door, Azriæl knocked and entered when she heard a voice. Recognizing the face as an elf she had rescued from Howe, she couldn't help, but smile.

"Nice to see you got home alright. Soris, isn't it?" Azriæl greeted.

"Yes, but I don't think I have anything to rewards you." Soris admitted.

"I don't need one, but you could tell me what is going on. Rumors are flying that the Alienage was in an uproar." Azriæl shrugged.

"Well, it isn't all lies then. There's a plague, so they say. I haven't much more than you since I have been back. There are Tevinter mages here, saying they have a cure. My cousin Shianni could tell you. Just look for the angriest woman in the Alienage." Soris said, trying to hide a laugh.

Azriæl nodded her thanks and headed back out into the street. The path rounded a huge tree and they could see a crowd gathered in front of a few homes. A number of elves were pleading with some Tevinter mages about protection and a cure. A red-headed elven woman was in the middle of the crowd and Azriæl guessed that was Shianni. She accused the mages of lying and causing the plague.

Azriæl slowly approached Shianni, "Is there really a plague?"

"What's wrong, shem? Come to see the city elves die of plague?" Shianni said, turning to face Azriæl, "Wait… you're the one who helped Soris escape from the dungeon. Those men say there are here to help us with the so-called outbreak. Funny thing is, everyone they help ends up disappearing."

"And where did this plague come from?" Alistair asked.

"They said it came with the refugees from Ostagar. It makes sense, but there is too much going on that doesn't. These men say there magic can prevent one from getting plague, but if someone has it, than they take them away. Too many important elves, like our hahren, Valemdrian and who knows what will happen."

"If there is some way I can get to the bottom of this, I will." Azriæl promised.

"There is a back way in, no one really watching, but one guard. These men are serious and you should be careful, shem." Shianni warned before turning back to the crowd.

Azriæl nodded to the others and they waited until the mages were distracted before heading towards the ally. There, they found one elven guard and bribed him for his silence. The man didn't blink before taking the sovereigns and vanishing. He 'accidently' dropped the key to the back door right by Azriæl's feet.

Now was the time to find out what was going on. Zevran took the key and carefully unlocked the door and waited for Azriæl before opening… The group braced themselves for whatever awaited them inside…


	11. Chapter 11

Azriæl slowly opened the door, but immediately they were attacked by three guards. The hand-paid guards weren't prepared for war-seasoned fighters and were cut down quickly. Luckily, the four of them had been able to muffle the dying cries to ward off any suspicion. There was another door, which they checked… only to find elves crying to be lead out.

"Were not sick. Please help us." One of the men pleaded.

Without a word, Azriæl opened the gate, but none of the men stayed to answer Azriæl's question.

She walked from the room to see her companions eyeing her, "They were trapped in there." Azriæl shrugged and went over to the desk.

She started scanning through all the papers, many were just notes of the Alienage, but one caught her attention. It had a key lying on top as the note read, '_Bring eight males and six females for the next shipment'._ Azriæl was confused and handed the note to the others.

"I don't like the sound of this." Alistair stated, "Why not check with that Shianni woman and see if she knows anything?"

"Couldn't hurt since we have _no_ idea of what is going on." Azriæl agreed.

"I say let's go out the front. Give these men a great surprise." Morrigan suggested.

Alistair opened his mouth to protest, but Azriæl cut him off, "Sounds like a plan to me. We have no idea who is behind this or how many more there possibly could be." Azriæl stated, "After you, Morrigan."

"With pleasure." The witch smiled as he conjured a spell.

The group burst out of the door and make quick work of the Teventiers. The men were skilled enough to deal with elves, not seasoned warriors.

Hearing no alarms or cries for help, the companions cleared the area. Shoving the bodies into the building before leave to find Shianni, but having no idea where to start. Azriæl thought it was best to walk around the huge tree and go out from there. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Shianni came into view.

She still seemed on edge, but most of the Alienage was like that right now anyways. The elven woman saw them coming and nearly ran to meet up with Azriæl.

"Did you find anything? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Shianni questioned.

"We only found six men in a cell. We freed them and they promptly ran away." Zevran replied with a little bite to his voice.

"That can't be… They have taken _dozens_ of us into quarantine. Where have they all gone?"

"I found his." Azriæl said, handing the paper over to Shianna. She quickly scanned it over and looked up confused, "I don't understand. They aren't shipping _people_ are they?"

"That's what it looks like." Alistair nodded.

"I also found this key…" Azriæl added.

"That must go to the apartments in the alley… behind the 'hospice'." Shianni stated, pointing back the way they had come.

Azriæl nodded in acceptance and without a word, heading back to the alley. Something about this whole mess was putting her on edge and she really felt like the end of this would give her plenty more headaches. As they neared where they found the elf that guarded the back door… Zevran decided to poke the silence…

"So… I wonder. Do you intend to take your mother's place now?" Zevran asked.

"Take her place? What do you mean?" Morrigan eyed him.

"As the new Witch of the Wild, of course." Zevran laughed, "That was her title, no? When one slays the queen, it's assumed they'll take her throne…"

Morrigan turned to face the elf, but with a smirk across her lips, "Considering the throne is a small shack in the middle of a cold wilderness, I think I may just pass."

"And you lie to me, I wonder?" Zevran countered, but Alistair and Azriæl knew that she was actually telling the truth about… her home.

Morrigan laughed, "Ah, is this the part where you hint at some subtle plot of mine? Because you think you are so very perceptive?"

Zevran just looked at Morrigan a moment, tasting her words, "So you didn't know what your mother planned until you read it in that book. That is what you said."

"That is correct." Morrigan replied simply and started to look around again.

Zevran smiled, "I admire you. You are a wicked, wicked woman."

"And you are a fool who spends far too much time on his hair. But think of it, Zevran. You may have stumbled into a most delightful possibility for your future." Morrigan shot back.

Zevran's smile immediately dropped, "Are you dispensing professional advice now?"

"It simply occurs to me that if, say, Alistair were to become king of Ferelden he may have need of someone of your... talents." Morrigan goated, the sly smile still on her lips.

"From what I know of the fellow it seems there would be a fair difference between what he needed and what he cared to make use of." Zevran replied, though staring at Alistair the entire time. Alistair just rolled his eyes and wandered off into the alley.

"_If_ Alistair becomes king, it would certainly not be through any brilliance on his part. Whoever puts him there... now there's the one who will need you." Morrigan added, looking at Azriæl.

Zevran nodded, "Now that's an interesting thought. You've such a devious mind, my dear. Why have we not made love as of yet?"

Azriæl nearly choked on her breath, stifling a laugh as well. Morrigan took the elf words in stride and shrugged.

"For what purpose? I would sooner stab you in the face than let you touch me, elf."

"And somehow that makes the idea even more intriguing..."

Morrigan ignored the elf, but Azriæl couldn't help, but laugh now. She knew she needed a good laugh and Zevran seemed to be the one ensuring that.

"If you two love birds are done… I think I may have found where we need to go." Alistair called.

Azriæl hurried down to where the man stood, by a locked door, hidden under the eaves and debris. She slowly turned the key and pushed the door. Expecting someone to jump them, the companions had their weapons ready. The door opened to a small hallway, but there was no one around.

The wandered into the building, only hearing scratching noises, but no voices. Azriæl slowly lead the group further in and found a door just down the corridor. She slowly opened the door, but at first there was no one to be seen. Then they saw an elven woman on a mat and she looked a lot like those they had rescued earlier.

"I'm not sick, I don't have the plague! I just have a cold." She begged, coughing lightly.

Azriæl assured the woman that they weren't there to take her and she could leave if she wanted. Without another word, Azriæl led the companions from the room and around the corner. At the end, there was a man rummaging through garbage.

"Who's there? Stay away!" The man yelled when they approached.

"Calm down, I just wanted to ask you some questions." Azriæl replied.

"I can't say nothing. Please just go, I don't want trouble." The man stammered back.

"Would some coins help?" Zevran asked seductively.

The man pocketed the handful of coins, "Yeah, I seen them take everyone. Dragged from their beds and down the halls. Maker, the little ones crying…"

"What else have you seen? Where did they take everyone? Was Valendrian with them?" Azriæl asked.

"They take them through the landlord's old office. They go in… don't come back. He was with them not long ago. Tied with others like pack mules, but every few days they come back. Like a silent parade with men, women, and children." Then the man started to get nervous, "Please go! They will be back soon; they'll know I talked and take me, too. Please!"

Azriæl nodded and they all backed away. They went down another hallway that had doors on either side. One door was opened so Azriæl peaked inside and saw nothing. The companions all entered the room and explored. Obviously someone had lived there as the table was set up and children's toys were lying on the floor.

Shoving her emotions to the side, Azriæl quickly left the room and went across the hall. That room was worse by far. Blood covered patches of the floor, but there was nothing else in the room. No one could understand what was going on or who would do such things, but Azriæl vowed to end this.

Heading out of the room and around another corner, the group came upon another door, but Zevran stopped them. Ushering the others to be quiet, the Antivan listened from the door. He nodded and drew his daggers. Azriæl, Morrigan, and Alistair nodded back and drew their weapons as well. Zevran picked the lock and shoved the door opened.

As the companions attacked, one of the men had commented about Azriæl needing to keep her noise out their business. She ignored them, knowing that what the guards were doing was unacceptable. She made herself believe that these guards were nothing more than the darkspawn. Once the guards were dead, Azriæl took a moment to calm herself down.

"Come on, I'm guessing the door at the end there is where we need to go next." Azriæl stated.

"I'm almost afraid what is waiting for us." Alistair stated, leading the way out of the room and down the hall. He put his hand on the door and looked back to the rest of the group, "Ready?"

The three nodded and Alistair opened the door and strolled out. They were greeted by a number of men, who eyed them suspiciously.

"What's this? Another shipment already… we weren't. Who are you?"

"The Grey Warden." Azriæl stated coldly.

"Oh no! I know who you are, attack!"

Azriæl didn't know how much longer she could keep up the consistent fighting, but again the men weren't skilled enough to defeat two Wardens, an assassin and a Wild Witch. The men fell easily and Azriæl wasted no time in heading to the next door. They burst through the doorway only to come face to face with a Tevinter elf.

"What is the meaning of this? We were told there would be no interference from any authorities." The woman demanded.

"Do I look like I am with the authorities? What is going on here?" Azriæl demanded.

"So you just fought all the way here to ask questions? You will regret that as we have dispensation to our business. You Fereldans talk a great deal about how wrong slavery is, but it's funny how quickly the smell of gold changes that." The elf laughed.

"You are an elf as well, how can you be a part of this?" Alistair asked.

"You think I should feel some… kinship to those sheep? I am Tevinter first and a servant of the Minrathous Circle second. That is the only thing that matters." The woman spat, "But enough of this. I am here to end _your_ slaughter, nothing more."

"Hold on, we don't have to fight. I just want to talk to whoever is in charge." Azriæl stated.

"You wish to parley? Fine, I will let Caladrious decide your fate. Be respectful… if you know what's good for you." The elf warned, but she and her guards lead the way to another part of the complex.

Azriæl braced herself for the undisputed evil that obviously awaited them all.


	12. Chapter 12

The companions followed the elf cautiously, hands close to their weapons. Azriæl knew that they could be walking into a trap, but it was only moments before they walked through a door. The stood next to a balcony that overlooked the large yet open room. A balded man turned, obviously annoyed at any intrusion.

"Devera? I hope you have a good explanation for this." He said, eyeing each of them.

"There is. This woman and the others slayed most of our men, but claims it wasn't to exact revenge."

"Of course not, you just brought the Gray Warden into our mists." Caladrious laughed at her surprise, "You even managed to have the royal bastard who would be king."

Alistair scoffed at the man, "A slaver calling me a bastard. That's almost funny."

"Well met, Warden. I have heard a great deal about you… and your friends."

"You've _heard_ of me?" Azriæl asked, curious how a slaver of Tevinter would know anything about her personally. Yet, maybe it was just the Warden name.

"Yes, surprisingly… you've surpassed even 'gold' in popularity. One can hardly get a word out of Regent Loghain besides 'Warden' these days." Caladrious laughed.

"You're working for Loghain?" Alistair asked, stunned.

"One would expect you to be curious, yes? I have heard what you are trying to do, erode Loghain's support. Must be a difficult task, like washing away a mountain, unless you have some help." The slaver stated.

"But you have an agreement with Loghain." Azriæl shot back.

"It's more of an arrangement of convenience. One that disappears when a number of armed intruders storm into my abode. Truth is, once the Landsmeet is done, we become inconvenient. Even though we have paid for many of his troops, but let's make a deal, shall we? One hundred sovereign and you will get a sealed letter implication the Teyrn of Gwaren in all of this. We leave a few days early with all profits and slaves we have, unharmed."

"Maker I feel dirty. We're not actually considering this, are we?"

Azriæl gave Alistair a look for even thinking she would, "No deal, time to die slaver."

"My apologies, looks like we have to settle things the hard way." Caladrious sighed before signaling his men to attack.

Immediately, seven men ran towards the stairs at them. They were blocking the companions' way down to the Tevinter mage. Zevran hopped over the rail and began attacking the men from behind. Morrigan, protected by Azriæl, was casting spells of her own to deflect Caladrious. After a few moments, Alistair and Zevran were able to fight off most of the attackers, allowing Azriæl and Morrigan to at least get down the stairs.

More of the Slaver Mage's men were waiting and attacked as soon as they descended the stairs. The companions were able to spread themselves out, giving them an advantage and disposing of their enemies quickly. As they converged on the Slaver, just a few attacks between Morrigan and Zevran had the man on his knees and begging for his life.

"Enough! Enough, I surrender. It seems your reputation is an accurate one." Caladrious sighed in defeat. Azriæl started to wonder what to do with the man, but he beat her to the punch.

"Hear me out. Were I...to use the life force of these remaining slaves, I could augment your physical health a great deal. Let me leave this place alive and I will be happy to do this service for you."

"That little service means blood magic." Alistair gasped.

"I bet you would just _love_ to do that service..." Morrigan added. Even though she never would be against it, blood magic was never something that interested her. If something didn't interest her, she didn't care about it.

"Don't think I would ever consider it." Azriæl stated.

"Then... I guess I couldn't convince you into just letting me go?" The slaver begged.

"No, you wouldn't convince me." Azriæl replied with a sneer.

"A shame, isn't it?" Caladrious sighed and readied an attack as fast as he could. A few men came to the mage's defense, but they were unprepared for the companions' attack. Caladrious, who was already weakened, could barely defend himself now. In less than a few minutes, all the men were dead. Azriæl sheathed her weapons before heading over to where the elves were in a cage.

The eldest of the prisoners looked them over, "You don't look like Tevinter, but that means little. Are you one of them, what happens now?"

After a second, Azriæl remembered, "Are you Valendrian? Shianni was looking for you."

"Praise the Maker! Did she send you here?" The elder smiled, "We will not trespass long on your good graces. Come, everyone… let's go home."

The elves hurried out of the hovel, but Azriæl and the other were behind to cover. They gave the elves plenty of space and watched as they all scattered once they were able to. The companions waited before regrouping themselves.

"So, what should we do?" Alistair asked.

"We go see Valendrian. He is the elder and he could tell us a lot more of what is going on. We know Loghain is behind this…" Azriæl stated.

The others agreed and followed their leader out into the center of the Alienage. It wasn't hard to find the elder's house and knocked briefly before entering. Valendrian was close to the door and actually seemed happy to see them.

"Welcome! Please, come in. Tell me, how is Duncan?"

Alistair and Azriæl exchanged worried glances, "You knew Duncan?"

"Yes, he's been a friend of mine for years. He came here now and them to look for new recruits. Perhaps that seems strange to you. Duncan was a man who knew that talent could emerge in the most unlikely of places." The elder replied.

"He died at Ostagar…" Azriæl supplied.

"I had heard the Wardens had suffered great losses, few escaped… I had hoped that Duncan had been one of them."

"What about the plague? What will you do?" Alistair asked.

"We have suffered worse than this. We will endure, but I doubt the Tevinter intervention would have helped anyway. Here, take this. Duncan gave this to me years ago." Valendrian replied, handing over a small dagger.

"We should go. The Landsmeet will start soon." Azriæl nodded her thanks and the group left the little home. They needed to get back to Arl Eamon as soon as they could, but they were hardly out of the Alienage when Zevran started it again…

"You know, Alistair, Antiva has a long tradition of royal bastards." Zevran stated simply, shrugging with a smile.

"You don't say?" Alistair replied, trying to ignore the elf.

"Oh, yes. They've led wars to claim the throne. Some of them have become kings. In fact, I'd say the current royal line in Antiva stems from bastard blood several times over." Zevran shot back, almost too giddy.

"Well aren't you just chock-full of useless trivia today." Alistair sighed.

"Sadly, whenever a royal bastard rears their head in public and declares themselves, it often goes poorly for them." Zevran added, ignoring Alistair's discomfort.

"Let me guess: they get assassinated?" He replied, with heavy sarcasm.

"Only the very popular ones."

"And the unpopular ones?"

"Well, they get by somehow, I'm sure." Zevran replied, "There was one fellow who did quite well working as a prostitute based on his uncanny resemblance to the king. Charged a fortune."

Alistair couldn't resist, "Couldn't afford him, I take it?" He smiled at the Antivan.

"That cynicism will serve you well, my friend. Hold onto it." Zevran smiled back.

They made it back to Eamon's estate with no further… useless trivia. They raced up to Eamon's private room, along with the others save for Sten and Shale. Eamon looked relived and almost annoyed when they entered his room.

"There you are, I was about to send out a search party." Eamon laughed, "I've been hearing of a great commotion in the alienage. What exactly has happened there?"

Azriæl looked to the others before taking a deep breath, "I have proof that Loghain was involved in slave trading."

Eamon stood shocked a moment before he found his voice, "Maker forgive me, I should be appalled that such a thing is in existent here…but I am overjoyed that you can implicate the person behind it. We must end this civil war quickly. What the Blight doesn't corrupt, politics surely will…"

Eamon looked to brace himself, but Azriæl realized he was preparing himself, "We cannot delay any long, the last of our allies arrived in the city. The Landsmeet will convene so bring Alistair and join me in the palace as soon as you are ready."

Eamon quickly strolled out leaving the companions alone. Azriæl faced each one of them. She would have to pick just two others to join them in the Landsmeet debate while the others would hide amongst the crowd. Azriæl had to think of whom she trusted the most with this, and one came to mind immediately… Zevran. The other was either Leliana or Morrigan. Hound had been sent with Sten and Shale, Oghren wasn't good for human affairs and Wynne… didn't understand.

"Morrigan, would you mind sitting this one out?" Azriæl asked.

"I would prefer it, actually. I do not particularly understand nor care to." Morrigan nodded, crossing her arms.

"Then it's settled. Zevran and Leliana will join myself and Alistair within the Landsmeet while you three hide amongst the crowd." Azriæl nodded, "We'd better get going."

Azriæl lead the way from Eamon's estate and through the busying streets of Denerim. They tried to ignore the citizens, knowing what they were doing was a just cause. As the companions neared the palace, Azriæl had Morrigan, Wynne and Oghren go ahead with the last of the crowd. She waited a few moments before entering the palace as well, but they were greeted immediately by Loghain's second, Cauthrien.

"Warden… I am not surprised it has come to this. Alistair, even if you were worthy to be called Maric's son, you would already be in the Landsmeet by now, wouldn't you?" She stated, but Azriæl could hear desperation, "You have torn Ferelden apart to oppose the very man that ensured you were born into freedom. You will not desecrate the Landsmeet as the nobles will confirm my lord as regent. We will finally put this to rest, once you are gone."

Azriæl didn't want to fight this woman, "Do you really not see what Loghain has become, Ser Cauthrien?"

Cauthrien stumbled a moment before answering, "I have had… so many doubts of late. He is a great man, but his hatred for Orlais has driven him to madness. I know he has done terrible thing, but I owe him… everything. I cannot betray him, do not ask me to."

"Then let us stop him. You know it's the only way." Alistair said.

Cauthrien looked down, almost ashamed, "I never thought duty would taste so bitter." She stepped aside, but refused to look at them, "Stop him from betraying everything he once loved, Warden. Please, show mercy. Without him, there would never be a Ferelden to defend."

She stood and walked past them and out of the palace. Azriæl nodded to Alistair and the others before heading towards the door that separated them from the Landsmeet. Alistair shoved the door open, scaring a few citizens, but Eamon's voice echoed throughout the hall, dispelling Loghain and speaking of crimes against Ferelden.

The time was now and Azriæl just hoped they would be victorious.


	13. Chapter 13

Azriæl stood speechless; blood splattered her face and armor… Loghain's blood. She stayed motionless for moments as the crowd gathered around Alistair, Loghain and Anora. She knew of Alistair's hatred for Loghain, hell she had harbored some of her own. Most of her's stemmed from those Loghain had by his side, mainly Howe.

Alistair had killed Loghain, not in cold blood luckily, but he struck hard. Hell, he covered all those close in the teryn's blood, especially Anora. The Queen was over her father's body and Azriæl could see the confusion on all faces.

"Loghain is gone; we need to deal with the darkspawn that is coming!" Someone stated. That someone being Arl Eamon.

Anora quickly stood from her father's corpse and eyed them all save for Azriæl and Rhordian, "you claimed to support me and you promised..."

"I promised that I could NOT promise your father's safety. He still nearly ignored the darkspawn threat. I told you that I wouldn't just have him killed. He, in front of the Landsmeet, stated that he accepted his fate."

"I am still Queen..."

"And I will rule like a king should." Alistair shot back.

"You've stated that you don't want to be king, why should Ferelden follow you?" Anora scowled, "This man is not fit to rule my kingdom."

"Enough, this debate will not be solved by bickering. Azriæl, you are a neutral party here. Please, settle this debate." Eamon begged.

Azriæl looked around, wiping the blood from her face as she did. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her word. She looked from Alistair to Anora and thought it best not to jump to an obvious conclusion. Straightening herself, Azriæl stared down each of them before looking to Anora, "Why should you rule?"

"Seriously, that can't be worth it?" Anora snorted, "I have ruled in the last five years, all but in name. I do what is best for my people, I always have."  
"Why shouldn't Alistair rule at King?" Azriæl shot back.

"Because, stating simply, he can't. He will only bide time until the darkspawn threat is over. Then you will have a civil war back at your feet. Alistair won't be able to rule alone. Everyone here knows that and everyone will be trying to take power."

"Alistair, do you want to be king?" Azriæl asked, shifting to the man.

"Yes, you've above all have convinced me that I can. After Goldanna, I saw who I needed to become. Ferelden needs fresh eyes, someone that Cailan would want to rule. Anora cannot be Queen anymore."

"So I guess you two won't be a civil union then?" Azriæl wondered.

"After what he has done... never." Anora spat. "Not like it would be a picnic for me." Alistair replied, "Sorry to say this, but it's either Anora or me Azriæl."

Azriæl thought a moment before announcing her decision. She walked to where she stood solely in front of those in the Landsmeet, "I choose Alistair to rule. If Anora will not rule by his side, then I shall be his personal guard and confidant."

"Seriously, you will? This is the part where I wake up…" Alistair sighed.

"Anora, you must swear fealty to your king, as you know you must." Eamon warned.

"If you think I am going to swear an oath to _him,_ then you don't know me at all, Eamon." Anora shot back.

"What should we do for now?" Eamon asked.

"Lock her in the Tower for now. We have the Blight to worry about, if I fall in battle, Anora will rule. If I fall, Anora, if and I only do this for the people of Ferelden." Alistair warned. Anora nearly spat at them as a few guards escorted her out of the Landsmeet.

"Oh, this is where I make a speech, isn't it?" Alistair cleared his throat, "I never knew him, but from all I've heard, what defined my father was his commitment to protecting this land. I may be Maric's son, but I am also a Grey Warden. I took an oath: I swore I would stand and fight the darkspawn, not matter the cost to myself." The crowd started to cheer as Alistair talked and to all, he started gaining his footing and confidence.

"I cannot break that oath just to wear a crown. I have to go with my fellow Wardens to face the Blight. When it is all over, I will come back to take up my duties, whatever they are, as King. As for now, I leave Arl Eamon as my Regent and hope that my fellow Warden Azriæl will take Loghain's place as head of Ferelden's army."

Both Eamon and Azriæl nodded their acceptance, "I hope to do Maric's memory proud."

"Now, my fellow Warden must leave. I need to protect Ferelden and need all of Ferelden's support to defeat the darkspawn threat." Alistair ended his speech with all of the Landsmeet cheering for him.

Azriæl took this moment to excuse herself as citizens crowded around Alistair. The others followed and the companions headed back towards Eamon's estate, part of the way in silence.

"Zevran, I saw you looking at that girl in town earlier. What did you think of her?" Leliana asked, almost giggling.

Zevran laughed, "My dear Leliana, which girl? I saw many and I watched them all."

"You know, the one with the... with the shoes!" Leliana replied, causing the other's to hide their amusement, knowing that she would look there first.

"The shoes. Yes, good reference." Zevran snorted, nearly rolling his eyes.

Leliana seemed to ignore him, motioning with her hands, "Well, she also had blond curls worn in a long braid."

"A braid? Oh, that one. Yes, I remember her." Zevran replied, smiling.

Leliana nearly socked him in the arm, "So, what did you think? You seemed quite enthralled. She must have been lovely, yes?"

Zevran shrugged, "Well, she was... quite marvelous... except for the butter face."

"The butter what?" Leliana asked, as nearly the rest stopped to look at Zevran.

"Like I said, butter face. Everything's marvelous... but her face."

"You're a bad man." Leliana shook her head before pressing on.

Azriæl and Oghren both stood a moment longer to stare at the elf. Zevran could only shrug and looked to Azriæl.

"What? She seemed a great woman, I never outright and said she was ugly."

"But you wouldn't be able to stand her face, right elf?" Oghren shot at Zevran with a stout laugh.

"I have dealt with worse." Zevran gave a coy smile to the dwarf.

Azriæl gave the elf a warning look before heading off with the other, but Zevran still saw a smile cross the Warden's lips. He followed the others with Oghren in close tow. They all filed into the estate and waited in the library for their new king.

Surprisingly, it was a few hours until Alistair returned and the companions all had to be rounded up again. This time they met in the dining hall when he came bursting through.

"Well that was certainly entertaining." Alistair started with a laugh, "So what do you have to say about me becoming king? I suppose you don't care?"

"No, no, I think it is quite marvelous. A most unusual way to pick a king, however." Zevran nodded.

"Unusual? I guess it was a bit... unorthodox, even by our standards. Why? How does a king get picked in Antiva?" Alistair asked, eyeing the ex-Crow.

Zevran shrugged, "Oh, he or she is elected, of course. Provided they make it to the election without being first assassinated."

"Yes, from what you said that seems to happen a lot there. Makes me wonder why anyone would even want to be king." Alistair sighed.

"It is considered a very brave and impressive thing to attempt to become king of Antiva. Sometimes nobody steps forward at all, sadly." Zevran mocked sadness.

"And what happens then?"

"Why, we start assassinating those who we think should run until someone does. Never let it be said that the Crows are not patriots." The elf laughed.

Hardly anyone else was laughing, but there were a few smiles across the group. Alistair just shook his head and finally aimed his attention at Azriæl. Obviously he had a few things on his mind and had no idea where to start. Azriæl and the others waited patiently, but she knew they needed to get going soon.

"You made me king. After all this is over with, I'm going to be put on the throne. I'm still going to be the king."

"Your country needs you, Alistair." Azriæl tried to reason.

"Not like my opinion matters much anymore." Alistair whined.

"Then make it matter, show the Ferelden citizens what you are capable of." Azriæl shot back.

"She's right Alistair. One doesn't expect greatness out of their King just by sitting on the throne. Winning against the darkspawn will immediately make you shine in the eyes of your subjects." Zevran added.

"Well see, but Eamon already left for Redcliffe. We need to meet him there as soon as possible. Many reports are saying the horde is down south of Redcliffe so he is hoping to stop it there." Alistair stated.

"Alright, we head out within the hour. Make sure we have everything we need and stop at any merchant stall. Once we hit Redcliffe, we will not be returning." Azriæl stated.

The companions nodded silently and they all disbursed to gather their things. Azriæl waited to see the rest off before taking her leave, but Alistair caught her arm. Azriæl turned to give him a confused face, wondering what he needed. He stood there with her, eyes locked for several moments before Alistair sighed.

Without warning, Alistair dipped his lips into Azriæl's. Soft, but commanding all the same. Azriæl was stunned at first, knowing Alistair had feelings for her, but she never knew how strong. After several tense moments, she allowed herself deeper into the kiss and let Alistair embrace her.

Finally, when Alistair broke the kiss, "I will be happiest with you by my side. In more ways than one. Just tell me yes?"

Azriæl's heart was breaking, "Alistair, I don't want to promise something I can't keep. We are facing our deaths in the next few days… I care about you, I really do…"

"That's all I needed to hear." Alistair smiled, "Come on, we need to get prepared as well."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry it was so long for this update. Major events in the personal life that hindered writing.

* * *

The road back to Redcliffe was relatively silent, but they were nearly running. They had to regroup and be ready for battle at any time and there wasn't much time left. Darkspawn groups were ambushing anyone on the roads, which told Azriæl that they had to be close to Redcliffe already.

It was another two hours before the companions arrived and they could tell from the hillside that the town was already deserted. The eerie silence wasn't giving them much hope either. Azriæl raced down the path to the bridge, praying to the Maker the darkspawn hadn't destroyed Redcliffe.

Surprisingly, there was someone standing just on the other side of the bridge. He turned quickly and Azriæl saw his face go from sheer terror to relief.

"By the Maker, it's you... The Grey Warden. I thought I could back to the castle before they returned." The man said, obviously winded.

"Before who returned? What's been happening?" Azriæl asked.

"The darkspawn. Everyone is up in the castle for protection, but I thought I could get to my home for a few things before they attacked, but... I saw them." The man stated, getting scared again.

"Go back to the castle. We will go through the village and get rid of any darkspawn we see." Alistair stated, "Tell Eamon we will meet there shortly."

The man nodded and ran back towards the castle. Once they could see he was at the gates, Azriæl turned to the others and drew her weapons. The companions nodded and followed suit.

"Spread out, but stay either close to one another or in twos." Azriæl commanded.

Without a second thought, she lead the others over the bridge and towards the windmill. No surprise, there were darkspawn coming up from the village. Just hurlocks and genlocks, but they all knew more were below.

The companions ran towards the advancing darkspawn, cutting them down. As they neared the windmill, Azriæl saw a number of blight wolves and yelled a warning. Morrigan and Wynne stayed back, each using healing and attack magic.

It wasn't long before the companions were making their way down the hill, where more hurlocks were waiting. Before they reached the last bridge, the ground began to shake. Everyone knew without a second thought, ogres were here as well.

Just as Azriæl cleared the bridge, two ogres came charging. The companions fell out of the way just as Morrigan casted tempest and stunned the ogres and other darkspawn that were in the area. Once the attack wore down, Alistair and Zevran were the first to recover and attacked one of the ogres. Azriæl lead an assault on the other, but the ogre had grabbed her and thrown her to the ground.

She felt her arm and ribs break in a variety of places as she collided with the ground. Stars and black blotches filled her eyes until a warmth consumed her. Thanking the Maker for having Wynne and Morrigan around. Shaking off the mixed feeling of ache and comfort, Azriæl made another attempt at the ogre.

Along with the others, Azriæl used many of her rouge talents to finally bring the ogre down before leaping for the final blow. As the ogre bled out, she looked over to Zevran and Alistair. They had just brought down that ogre, with help from Morrigan and looked to her. Many of the darkspawn had held off attacks, believing the ogres would kill them, but Azriæl wasn't going to wait and jumped onto the nearest hurlock.

By the Maker's Blessing did the companions rid Redcliffe of the darkspawn and were on the way to the castle in no time. Azriæl swore more than just she groaned when there darkspawn here, too. _Should have known…_ Luckily, the darkspawn did not see them until the companions were on top of them.

"More are coming!" One of the guards yelled, pointing to the gate.

Azriæl readied herself in the middle of the courtyard, but she could hear bows being drawn as well. At least they had some backup this time as a number of hurlocks and shrieks came barreling at them. Though she was getting tired, Azriæl pushed through her exhaustion as wave after wave came storming through the gates. Suddenly, there was a silence as the last hurlock fell to the ground.

"Don't tell me…" Alistair started to whine.

"Then we won't. Just close your eyes and just hope for the best." Zevran laughed.

"What… what is going on?" A guard asked, nearly whispering.

"Just get back and prepare for something big." Alistair warned as the guards nodded. They ran back to the stairs and walls around the keep just in time for the ground to start shaking as another ogre come charging through the gates. The companions composed themselves, but the guards were shouting and freaking out.

"Just cover us from the other darkspawn!" Azriæl ordered and gave the command to attack.

Immediately, the ogre swung a massive hand at the companions, but they all were able to jump away in time. Azriæl rolled under the beast and used the opportunity to climb up its back to begin a barrage of attacks. With the attacks from her companions and the guards as well, it wasn't long before the ogre fell, its blood soaking the grounds.

"My lady, you're here. Thank goodness." One of the guards said she walked up towards the castle.

"What happened? Did the darkspawn get into the castle?" Azriæl asked.

"Some did, yes." The guard replied, "But we were able to close the gates and kill the ones in the courtyard. I was told to watch for your arrival as your comrade, Riordan arrived just ahead of the darkspawn. He has urgent news for you!"

"Riordan?" Azriæl asked, looking to Alistair, "What is he doing here?"

"I don't rightly know. Things happened so fast as I only know he was scouting in the south before he arrived." The guard shrugged, "I will take you to the hall right away, my lady. They'll be waiting for you there."

Azriæl and the others followed the guard into the castle and to the hall where Riordan, Eamon, and Teagan stood. She could just feel in the air something was absolutely wrong and the three of them looking… relieved at seeing her and the others didn't ease the tightness in her gut.

Riordan turned and Azriæl swore to herself that he looked excited to see them, "It is a relief to see you all unharmed, you above all… Your Majesty."

Alistair immediately shook his head, "No, no. I wouldn't say that. Not yet, anyway."

"The horde was assumed to be marching in this direction, but they were relatively few in number." Riordan stated bluntly.

"The bulk of the horde is, in fact, heading towards Denerim. Possibly only two days away from the capital." Eamon added.

"Are we sure about that? If that's true…" Alistair sighed, looking to Azriæl.

The eldest Warden nodded, "I ventured close enough to… 'listen in', as it were. I am quite certain."

"Then we need to march to Denerim at once." Azriæl stated.

"There is, I'm afraid one other piece of news that is of greater concern." Riordan replied, turning from all of them, "The archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde."

"Maker preserve us." Teagan bowed his head.

"We can't reach Denerim in two days, can we? It's too far." Alistair sighed.

Eamon wasn't as disheartened, "We must begin a forced marched to the capital immediately, with what we have." Eamon stated, "Denerim must be defended at all costs."

"The horde must be defeated, but the archdemon is _our_ true target." Riordan added, looking at Azriæl and Alistair, "Only the Grey Wardens can defeat an archdemon."

"Then we march with what army we've collected." Alistair nodded, "How long before the army can set out?"

"By daybreak."

"Then let's get them ready. I won't let all those people die without giving them a chance." Alistair proclaimed.

"Just how _are_ we supposed to defeat the archdemon?" Azriæl asked.

"Yes, I was wondering that as well."

Riordan's face fell, "Then… you don't know? Of course not, you are new recruits. Duncan wouldn't have expected. You and Alistair should meet me before you retire for the evening. There are… things we need to speak of."

"I will give the orders at once. I will notify you the moment we are ready to march." Arl Eamon stated, "I will have someone show you all to your rooms. I suggest you all get as much rest as you can."

With that, the hall emptied and groups gathered to talk before heading to their chambers. Azriæl made sure to talk to all her friends, making sure there was nothing anyone needed. Once they headed back to Denerim, everyone's focus had to be on the horde. Alistair was the last person she talked to, knowing the two of them were needed by Riordan and went to meet with him.

"You are both here, good." The eldest Warden said as they entered, "Please know, I assumed you had already been told. Otherwise, I would have told you when you freed me…I am sorry."

"What?" Azriæl asked, looking to Alistair.

"What is it, why are you apologizing?" He added.

"Tell me, have you ever wondered _why_ the Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the darkspawn?" Riordan asked.

"Because of our skill and ability to sense them?" Azriæl replied, "I assumed it had something to do with the taint."

"Exactly, though the archdemon may be slain as any other darkspawn, it will not be enough." Riordan nodded as he started to pace around the younger Wardens, "The essence of the beast will pass through the taint to the nearest darkspawn. The dragon is all but immortal as it will be reborn. If a Grey Warden slays the beast, then the essence travels into that Warden."

"And the Grey Warden?" Azriæl asked.

"A darkspawn is an empty and soulless vessel, a Grey Warden is not. The essence is destroyed… along with the Grey Warden." Riordan replied solemnly.

"The Grey Warden… dies." Alistair reasoned.

"Yes, but without the archdemon, the Blight ends…"

"Is there no other way?" Azriæl begged.

"As far as we know, the transfer is automatic. It will all be for nothing if one of us is not there when it is slain." Riordan replied, "There is no other way. I'm sorry."

"Then I will take that final blow myself." Azriæl said without thinking.

"As much as it warms my heart, the final blow should be mine. I am the eldest and the taint will not spare me much longer. The Blight must be stopped at all costs and if I cannot take the final blow, it falls upon you two. But enough, there will be much to do and little time to rest. Return to your rooms."

"Then I will meet you before we march tomorrow. This will end, one way or another." Alistair nodded.

"That is does, my friends, that is does." Riordan nodded sadly.

Alistair bid Azriæl a good night with a kiss to her cheek. Azriæl reciprocated the kiss to Alistair and headed to her room. As she opened the door, someone was standing in her room, near the fireplace.

"Do not be alarmed, tis only I." She nearly sang as Azriæl entered the room.

The young Warden closed the door and looked to Morrigan worriedly, "Is everything alright Morrigan?"

"Yes, but I need to speak with you."


	15. Chapter 15

Azriæl sat up quickly in her bed, the flashes of a nightmare clouded her vision. Sweat coated her skin like fine silk as she tried to regain herself. The room was dark, save for the glow of the dying fire. Fear crept up her spine as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Trying her best to calm her racing heart, Azriæl went to put a few logs onto the fire.

Slowly, she removed herself from the mess of linens around her legs and slid off the bed. That proved to be a bad idea as her world started to spin the moment her feet touched the floor. Her legs gave out next, but by the Maker's grace, someone was there and grabbed her waist.

The arms slowly pulled her back into bed and disappeared, as if there was no one there to begin with. Only then did she realize how weak she felt... everywhere. Her body felt like weights were tied over her. Tears slowly rolled down her face, she guessed she was in the grips of something she could not control. Was she still in her nightmare or worse… had someone actually gotten through all the guards? It was Highever all over again.

Then she heard noises and the fire suddenly roared to life. Who-whatever was in the room stood in front of the hearth obviously trying to be quiet. Azriæl began shaking, wondering what, by the Maker's light, was going to happen to her. In the dim light, she could make out the clothing…

"Zevran?" Azriæl called, fear lacing her voice.

The elf turned quickly and was at her side within an instant. He could see her tears and shaking body, "Azriæl, are you alright my dear, what is wrong?"

There was fear in his voice as well, which scared her more than she had been and flinched from the Antivan. Pain flashed across Zevran's face, but he again tried to comfort her. Slowly, he reached out to her and ran his fingers in her sweat soaked hair, using his thumb to wipe away the tear stains.

"Zevran, is she awake?" Another voice whispered and Azriæl nearly jumped.

"Yes, she is Alistair. We need to get her into the bath now, she is too hot. She needs to be cooled down fast." Zevran replied.

"Wait, why do I need one?" Azriæl asked, "This is all a trick, I have to be in the Fade, you two don't get _along_ this well."

"I swear it is just us, my dear Warden. You are just feverish and… well I am not entirely sure." Zevran tried to reason.

"I don't know what to do, Zevran. We can't bathe her in this state." Alistair stated, sounding all, but defeated, "She might try to harm us or herself."

"I think you should bathe with her, she just needs a little time to cool off, yes?" Zevran supplied, "I can go find something to aid her further. Maybe something to eat or a potion?"

"And what would you say if someone asks why you need either of those?" Alistair wondered.

Zevran laughed, "Why, that the new King is getting butterflies and is need of something to sleep."

Azriæl couldn't keep a small giggle escaping her lip, though Alistair was happy to hear it, he still feigned hurt, "Sure, make everyone even less sure about me."

Azriæl's mind fogged as Zevran carried her about the room. She could hear faint noises, but still wasn't sure what was going on. Zevran took her to the other side of the room, where there was a divider. She could hear water, but it wasn't until Zevran lowered her body into a tub and Alistair's arms that she realized they meant to bathe her.

She thrashed for a moment in confusion, but Alistair was quick to get a good hold and whispered to calm her down. She instantly relaxed into his embrace and to her surprise, he hugged her tighter. Azriæl couldn't help, but to cuddle up and put her head under his chin, like they had on nights during their travels.

He grabbed a small linen cloth and began to wipe down her face and brow, gently, as the water dripped down her chest back into the water. She could hear Zevran walking out of the room and nearly drifted back to sleep in the silence. Though, there was slight nagging, as if she had forgotten something that everyone else knew. Her mind tried to retrace the last few days, hours perhaps in hope of something.

That memory came back quicker than she thought and she turned herself to face Alistair. Her chest resting on his as she looked into his eyes for some answer to her questions. All the new King could do was thank the Maker for them still being in their small clothes as she rubbed against him.

"Alistair, you hate me now."

It took him a moment to realize it wasn't a question, but a statement, "No… Why, by Andraste, would you think that? It's the deal with Morrigan isn't it? Hard to go back now."

Alistair stated with more force than he intended, but he didn't push her away. When he looked down at the woman in his arms, he didn't see the harden Grey Warden warrior, he saw a young girl that had everything taken from her.

"To tell you the truth, I still would have asked you. I think it's better… in a way." Azriæl admitted, looking down into the water, "You may not believe it, but I thought long about what she wanted."

"Please enlighten me." Alistair asked, rubbing her back to show he wasn't mad.

"I think Morrigan would have done, well anything to get what she wanted. Tricked another Warden as they came to Ferelden or worse." Azriæl replied with a shrug.

"What could be worse than _that_ dare I ask?"

"Darkspawn?" Azriæl said, looking up at him.

"You don't actually… she wouldn't!" Alistair nearly gagged.

"I think she would have found some way. At least this way, the child has some true, genuine good in it. Whatever it may be." Azriæl smiled, "I am not worried."

Without letting Alistair comment, she turned from him and dipped her head under the water. She wrung out her hair as she stood and turned back to Alistair, "It's late and we need rest. You are… welcomed to stay if you prefer."

"Seriously? After I just did that with Morrigan?" Alistair asked, helping her out of the tub and gave her linens to dry with.

"It's not like we're going to have sex… yet. I am just offering a warm bed and a companion for your night. Before we go marching off to our, most likely, last battle."

"Ah, you two are already done? I knew Alistair was quick, but…" Zevran said as he entered the room, "A young maiden said she has had to make this tea before, for many of the soldiers. This should help both of you."

He handed them each a cup, "A good night to you both."

"Thank you Zevran, for all your help." Azriæl smiled, drinking her tea. It tasted of honey, but smelled of lavender. An interesting mix, but good all the same.

Alistair nodded his thanks as Zevran left, intent on either pleasure or sleeping, whichever he could find first. Azriæl smiled and shook her head before looking to Alistair.

"I am going to bed, you may join me if you wish." She stated sadly.

Grabbing some extra linens to sleep with to keep her warm, Azriæl climbed into bed and faced away from the door. She didn't think she could take Alistair walking away from her as she heard the door shut. For some reason, tears slowly fell from her eyes and she buried her head in a pillow.

Azriæl was too occupied in her mind to notice the bed creaking and sagging, though she nearly jumped when a hand began to rub her back. Turning, Azriæl almost expected to see Zevran, but it was Alistair. He smiled gently at her surprised expression and snaked his arms around her, pulling her close.

"No, I am not mad at you. I love you too much, Azriæl. To hell with what they say, we can figure something out." Alistair said into her hair.

"Well, you do have family that they can fall back on, if needed." Azriæl replied.

"Right, very cute." Alistair pulled his head back and grinned mischief at her, "You know, I still have a little energy left in me..."

The following morning, Azriæl was up before the sun and in the courtyard. Zevran was the first to join her and the two decided to have a practice sparring match. They were both skilled duelist and they would need every bit of training to use their skills against the darkspawn. Though they engaged in a little banter now and then too.

"So, my dear lovely Warden. You look better than you did last night..." Zevran teased, "How is it that you can repay me for all my help?"

"Not kill you where you stand?" Azriæl replied, sweeping her legs her his feet.

Zevran was able to jump, but Azriæl immediately kicked him as he landed, knocking him back. Many guards and a few of the companions that had awakened, began to watch their match and cheered.

Finally, as the sun started to rise, Azriæl stood victor over Zevran, "You beat me again Azriæl."

"You were holding back, I know it." Azriæl shot at him, but offered her hand to help him up.

The cheers subsided as the men started to gather what they needed to march. In less than an hour, the entire army at Redcliffe would be leaving for Denerim. The other companions were up save for Morrigan who had kept her distance from everyone.

"What is up with Morrigan?" Leliana asked, looking towards the Witch.

"She doesn't like being around so many, she just wants this over so that she may go back home." Alistair supplied.

"Isn't that what we all want?" The bard shot back, "For this Blight to be over and to return to what lives are left."

"Some of us don't have that luxury, girly." Oghren shot at her, "Truth is that only Wynne and King Alistair have a place to go back to that isn't destroyed or have people that want to kill you."

"But don't you have people here on the surface that want to hurt you Oghren?" Zevran wondered.

"Just don't want you feeling left out there, elf." Oghren laughed.

"Come on, Alistair is gathering the troops. Head out now if you wish, but we will be leading the men shortly." Azriæl stated as the other Warden signaled Eamon.

"May the Maker watch over us all." Wynne stated before leaving.

Azriæl followed Alistair's leave as their companions wandered off to prepare. He was actually starting to act, not only as a king, but as a leader. Alistair headed to the windmill, where Teagan had the troops gather. Taking a deep breath and looking once more to Azriæl, Alistair shouted above the drone of the soldiers.

"Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde. Gaze upon the now, but fear them not!" He started, gaining the attention of the soldiers. Then he motioned for her to stand next to him.

"The woman besides me is a native of Ferelden, risen to the ranks of the Grey Wardens. She is proof that glory is within reach of us all. She has survived despite the odds and, without her, none of us would be here." He added solemnly, trying to keep her quarrel with Howe out of battle. He ran down the ramp and stood in front of the army. He could see some fear, but more and more were gaining confidence and some were cheering.

"Today, we save Denerim, today we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan. But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice. For Ferelden, for the Grey Wardens!" Alistair shouted the last of his message, to be heard above the rising cheers of the army.


	16. Chapter 16

The Companions burst through the door of the roof to a screaming dragon being flanked by a handful of soldiers. The men that had followed the group raced to help their fellow countrymen, screaming as loud as they could. Unfortunately, when the Archdemon saw the two Grey Wardens, it grew even angrier. The dragon roared so loud it shook the Fort, causing some bricks to fall, before it bellowed flames at anyone on the roof near it. A few men were killed, but most had retreated to a safer distance.

The flames made breathing unbearable and the soldiers were having a hard time even standing anymore. Azriæl gave the order for everyone to leave the roof save for the Wardens, Morrigan, and Zevran. When the men didn't leave, Alistair agreed and ordered them to go help where ever the darkspawn were.

Azriæl charged at the Archdemon first. Her twin blades crossed in front of her face for protection. She was able to plunge both into its neck before being tossed ten feet. Zevran was the next to attack, using his stealth as Alistair drew the dragon's attack. Morrigan sent a healing flask to Azriæl before using magical lightning strikes against the dragon.

The dragon slammed it's wings down to knock all the companions off their feet and raised its head for attack. Luckily, with only the four of them, they were able to spread out enough that the dragon barely had time to attack them directly. As the Archdemon turned to bite at Alistair and Zevran, Azriæl ran towards its neck again. She used her agility to swing up onto the back and started stabbing the dragon.

The dragon cried out and used it's wing to knock Azriæl off and flying towards her friends. Alistair and Zevran caught her before she could land, but it also gave them some time to regroup. Morrigan stood by Azriæl and smiled.

"Another few blows like that and it will be time for us to end this."

"So, it still isn't vulnerable enough yet?" Alistair asked, breathing heavily.

Morrigan studied the dragon a moment, "If two of you both attack it then fall back someone else will be able to slay it."

"Alistair and Zevran go, I will then go under its neck and slice it." Azriæl stated, "Alistair... Don't look at me like that."

"It's just..."

"NO! I have lost too much and sacrificed my soul just to let you feel manly. You are already King, just let me have this!" Azriæl begged.

"Alright, I understand. You ready, Zevran?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, let us finally rid this world of this Archdemon. This is so invigorating." Zevran laughed.

"Only you Zev." Azriæl smiled.

The Companions nodded and Alistair, Zevran, and Morrigan began their attacks on the dragon. The two men each took a side while Morrigan blinded it from the front. After they each had their shot, they all fell back behind Azriæl.

They watched as the dragon roared and thrashed, as Azriæl waited for the right moment. When the Archdemon swung it's head down to blast another fireball, Azriæl ran in for the final blow. Sliding on her knees when she was close, she swung her swords to slice into its neck. It was hard as the scales nearly ripped the blades from her hands.

The dragon screamed and bellowed one final fireball into the air before letting it's head fall onto the stone rooftop. Azriæl saw a huge, two-handed sword nearby and grabbed it. Her small twin blades would not do the damage she needed. She swung the sword as high as she could and dropped it on the Archdemon's neck, ending the Blight once and for all.

A bright light blasted from the wound, engulfing the dead dragon before a burst of energy shot from the body. Everyone on the roof was knocked off their feet, except for Azriæl, who was too close. She endured the full force and was thrown into a nearby wall, having the wind knocked out of her before she fell unconscious.

Race seemed to be forgotten for the time being. Elves, dwarves, men, and all other kinds that had come together to defeat the Blight now stood next to one another, savoring the victory. Though many did not know the true sacrifice too many had made. Nearly all the Grey Wardens in Ferelden were gone, too many lives were lost for political gains than any darkspawn, old scars were torn open as races were accused of abusing another.

As Azriæl lay unconscious, the rest of Ferelden watched as a beam of light shot towards the heavens, stopping all darkspawn attack. As the light receded and a column of smoke replaced it, the darkspawn began retreating. Any slow enough were being killed by the army, any person not in combat started cheering their victory.

Back on the roof of Fort Drakon, Azriæl was suddenly brought back to reality as something hard hit her chest. She gasp for air and turned to her side, coughing violently. She blinked, trying to clear her mind and get a hold of her surroundings, but felt a soothing hand on her back and her head. They felt different at first and she looked up to see two sets of eyes looking back at her.

Alistair and Zevran both visible sighed in relief as she took a few more deep breaths. With help from both men, she slowly got to her feet and looked around. Azriæl smiled sadly at their victory, it was bitter sweet, but at least it was over.

"Come on, we need to go or they're going to think we died as well." Azriæl stated.

"Where did Morrigan run off to?" Zevran asked, looking around.

"Don't worry about it. Better... This way." Azriæl replied, breathing heavy and swaying on her feet.

"You are still hurt and we have no potions." Alistair said, gripping her tighter.

"Here, put her on my back and I will take her half way then we shall switch, yes?" Zevran stated, kneeling down.

Without a word, Alistair slowly placed Azriæl on the elf's back. Zevran settled her in and the two started their hike back down through the fort. Azriæl intertwined her fingers around his neck and settled in. She knew she was too weak to protest and drifted in and out of consciousness.

Zevran and Alistair were talking enough to keep her aware of her surrounding, but for some reason, she couldn't understand what they were saying. Azriæl was getting the weirdest feeling that the new King was keeping his distance from her. Like he didn't want to be around her and her suspicions were confirmed when he refused to take her from Zevran.

"I can take her back to the castle, I have no issue with that, my friend. Why is it that you will not take her?" Zevran wondered without sounding accusingly.

"I think once we leave here, I will be whisked away to do... Kingly things." Alistair sighed, "I think I would have to give her to someone else anyway."

"Is that that _only_ reason?" Now Zevran was accusing Alistair.

"It's because of Morrigan." Azriæl stated, "He can't stand being around me now." She partially buried her head into Zevran's back. Yes, she did feel like she had betrayed him, but she didn't force him to walk with her. She just wanted Morrigan and Alistair to talk, but Morrigan had tricked them all.

"Azriæl, it isn't that..." Alistair tried to explain, but the younger Warden cut him off.

"Leave it, Alistair. Can we go Zevran? I don't feel well." Azriæl added, trying to hide her tears.

"Yes, my dear. Alistair... We shall see you later, yes?" Zevran nodded.

"You will. The coronation will be tomorrow, but there will be a banquet tonight... If either of you, or the others, wish to join."

_**DAODAODAODAODAO**_

The fighting had taken all day and the sun was setting when Zevran walked into the halls of Eamon's estate. Many soldiers were taking refuse here, but Eamon had kept the rooms locked up. He didn't need or want prying eyes all around his Denerim home. Zevran thanked the many gods for that as he went up to Azriæl's room.

Her mabari, Hound was already there and resting. The loyal companion had been brought back as soon as the fighting was over and barely raised its head. The elf slowly released the young Warden onto her bed to where she promptly curled into a ball, away from Zevran.

Not one to be deterred or ignored, Zevan laid in the bed next to her and rubbed her back. He knew when to put on the charm and when to be just a good friend. Right now, he wasn't exactly sure of which to do. He knew Alistair and Azriæl almost loved one another, but Alistair had basically shoved her away. There was no reason for it, save for the Morrigan issue, but it wasn't Azriæl's fault.

"That is the way Alistair is, you know that." Azriæl stated, shocking Zevran from his thoughts, "You were talking out loud."

"Oh, so..." Zevran coughed, "What is it that I can do?"

"Don't think too much on it, Zevran." Azriæl replied, turning to him, "Before I pass any judgment, I am waiting until after the coronation. He might just be overwhelmed."

"By the Maker, Azriæl!" Zevran shouted, jumping from the bed, "Do you even hear yourself? You are covering for him, again. He needs to be a man and stand up for himself."

"Zevran, more than once I have 'covered' for all of you in your times of need. Alistair had been appointing King just before we battled for our lives. He is... scared, wouldn't you be? Plus, I have no idea what Morrigan backed him into." Azriæl admitted, "If Alistair doesn't really want me to be by his side other than his soldier, then I don't want to be caught off guard."

"Yes, but he is in _love_ with you." Zevran shot back.

"If he is the only one, why are you so concerned."

"Hey, I told you that I am one that will get my pleasures elsewhere if needed, yes?"

"Then why haven't you, why are you fighting so hard for Alistair to love and be with me if you are... not bothered by love?" Azriæl asked, her voice hiding the defeat she felt.

Zevran stopped dead in his tracks. Azriæl had a point, but he didn't have an answer for her. True, when he first started flirting with the young Warden, he had told her about him. She didn't seem to be too hurt, but the damage was inflicted upon their relationship. Once Alistair had made his feelings known, Zevran had taken a backseat to them.

Then he realized his answer and cupped Azriæl face in his hands, "You have become like a little sister to me. I surely cannot repay you for everything you have done, but I will not stand by and allow you to be hurt by someone you love."

Azriæl smiled, "Thank you Zevran. Do me a favor? Will you wake me before the celebration, I need to rest awhile..."


	17. Chapter 17

_And then, it was over. With the archdemon dead, the darkspawn horde quickly crumbled. Most fled back into the Deep Roads. They would remain a threat in the years to come, but the Blight had been ended before it had truly begun. Ferelden had been saved, and the entire Kingdome rose up to joyously greet its new king. The Grey Wardens stood redeemed, and a new age had begun. But at what cost?_

Surprisingly, it had been a few days before the official coronation of Alistair becoming King. There were more important things to do in Denerim, like rebuilding; homes, friendships, and trusts.

Azriæl and the others kept busy where they were helping the most. Leliana was helping the sisters in the chantry, even though she left to help Azriæl, they welcomed her back with open arms. She could be seen all over Denerim and she did what she could to aid. Oghren was in the bars, but Azriæl didn't mind. He kept the others entertained with his wild stories of dwarven legend and his time traveling with the Wardens.

Wynne, like Leliana, could be anywhere in Denerim. Azriæl had gotten the mages help with the war and only a handful had left. Wynne had half put herself in charge, but as the highest ranking mage amongst them, they all looked to her anyway. She made sure they everyone was accounted for and that the mages didn't hurt anyone and that no one would hurt any of the mages. Morrigan was obviously gone for good, but Azriæl could only see that in a positive.

Azriæl was able to convince Sten and Shale to stick around until after the coronation. Azriæl kept both of them close to her mostly due to fear from the citizens. The three of them were mostly in the alienage, rebuilding the wall and few homes since the darkspawn attacked there first. Alistair had instructed Azriæl to do whatever was nessisary to rebuild. Valendrian had Shianni in charge and help make sure things were as they should be.

Surprisingly, the elves were not as afraid of Sten or Shale as they were of other humans. Though, many citizens of Denerim, mostly the vendors, had come to help providing food or anything the elves may need. Valendrian was thankful of the help, though Shianni was always weary. Azriæl at one point had taken the young elf aside and explained that if there were to be changes, she would have to change too.

Not that Azriæl blamed her for her suspicions, but she would have to start keeping her issues in check. She suggested to the elf that she may find Valendrian or Cyrion of help since, besides being elders, knew the fine line they walked. Azriæl also told the young elf if she needed her, Azriæl would do her best to come help.

Zevran could be found if called for, but Azriæl knew he was keeping tabs on Alistair, for her. After she and Zevran's little talk, Azriæl came to the realization that she did truly love Alistair. She would need to find out what the Warden King wanted from her and she would go from there.

She had Zevran keep tabs on him mostly for the others around him. To see what they wanted from him or expected. Azriæl decided to go look for the Antivan elf, it was getting late and she needed an update. She left the alienage and wasn't exactly sure where to go, but Zevran always had a knack for finding her. Shrugging in defeat, Azriæl headed for Eamon's estate where there was a bed waiting for her.

"Azriæl! Wait a moment!" Someone called and turning, the voice belonged to Alistair, "How is the alienage fairing?"

"Though a tad weary, the elves are doing fine and Shale was able to repair the wall. Probably the strongest part now. Though she complained it wasn't high enough to keep birds out." Azriæl replied with a laugh, "How is the rest of Denerim?"

"Recovering as well as one can expect, but... that isn't why I stopped you. Can we go somewhere private?" Alistair asked and Azriæl couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Maker knows we have none now. You are now the King and I am the Hero of Ferelden. There is no privacy unless we go into a room where no one sees either of us." Azriæl replied, "Is it that important that we need to be unseen?"

"Yes, to me in part." Alistair replied, looking around.

"Just around the corner my friends, is an ally." Zevran said out of nowhere and appearing behind Alistair, "I have seen no one around and I will keep prying eyes at bay."

"Even your own, Zevran?" Alistair asked with mirth in his voice.

"Well, let's say I won't divulge if I happen to overhear something." Zevran smiled.

Alistair nodded and practically dragged Azriæl down the alley. Once they were far enough down to Alistair's liking he stopped. He turned to face Azriæl with a small smile tugging at his lips. Azriæl just stared at Alistair with a confused look, about to scold him for the childish games he stilled played. She turned to leave, but he grabbed at her arm and pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. Not hard or forced, but gentle as if inviting her. Azriæl succumbed quickly and melted into him.

When they finally broke, he smiled broadly at her "Does that mean you accept?"

"Accept what, Alistair? I already figured to stay in Denerim for at least awhile." Azriæl asked.

"To be my wife, Anora has already refused and you are the only woman I want." Alistair replied and Azriæl could hear the fear in his voice.

"But what of an heir?" Azriæl wondered, looking away.

"It doesn't matter, not to me." Alistair replied, pulling her back to face him.

"I guess we could either use one of Goldana's children, she is family. Or find a suitable woman, one that does not have a butter-face?" Azriæl grinned.

Alistair looked confused, but Zevran could be heard laughing, "That is always a problem."

The next day held the official coronation for Alistair. He stood tall and proud and accepted the crown willingly. The hall was filled with anyone that wanted to be a part of it, Alistair denied no one. The companions were all there, save for Morrigan, to give Alistair support. As he stood from being sworn in by the chantry, he looked upon the hall in honor.

"My friends, we are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory. Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege of Denerim, there is one in particular who deserves commendation. The one who led the final charge against the archdemon remains with us still, an inspiration to all she saved that day." Alistair addressed the hall, waving for her to stand with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I formally present my betrothed, who will soon be your queen. My dear Azriæl, it is hard to imagine how you could have aided Ferelden more. I think it only appropriate that I return the favor. As a reward and as engagement present, I offer you a boon of your choice." Alistair smiled, but Azriæl was in shock. She could have anything, though there was too much.

"The sacrifice of the Grey Wardens should not be forgotten again, but I ask that... the Howes pay for what they did to my family." Azriæl stated.

"Now that is a very good point. I think we can begin with a monument here in Denerim, dedicate to the Grey Wardens who have fallen. Duncan, Riordan, all of them." Alistair nodded, the last part mostly for her, "And it is high time some scholars were collected to learn more about the darkspawn. We'll face them again, with the dwarves as well as here."

Then Alistair seemed to be completely serious and contemplating his next steps, "The Howes are hereby stripped of their titles and fortunes, and will be investigated as to their involvement in the Highever attack. Let it also be known that the arling of Amaranthine, once the land of Arl Howe, is now granted to the Grey Wardens. There they can rebuild, following the example of those who went before them. Highever itself is restored to your family, namely your brother Fergus. Since he was found safe and sound near the Korcari Wilds."

Alistair motioned for her to look upon the crowd and she nearly cried. There stood her brother, barely a scratch on him and he seemed to be nearly in tears as well. Azriæl raced down the steps and into her brother's embrace.

"When I heard that my little sister was not only a Grey Warden, but also leading Ferelden into battle? I was surprised, to put it mildly. Father… he would have been so proud of you, I know I am. You've done good."

"What happened to you, Fergus? I knew I should have looked harder for you." Azriæl stated, looking at the floor.

_"_I'm not sure you wouldn't have been wasting your time, to be honest as I never made it to the battle at Ostagar. We were still scouting in the Wilds when we were attacked by a party of darkspawn. Most of my men were killed." Fergus smiled sadly, "I woke up two weeks later in a Chasid hut wounded and feverish. By the time I was able to sneak out of the Wilds, you were already marching to Denerim. I tried to get word to Highever, but you can image what happened, I suppose."

The memories came flooding back to Azriæl, "I am so sorry about Oren and Oriana. Howe paid for what he did. I killed him myself." She said, though sadness laced her words.

"Yes, I'm trying not to think too much about them. Howe was a greedy, traitorous bastard. I'd just wish I'd been there to help you kill him." Fergus spat, "At least Amaranthine now belongs to the Grey Wardens. There some justice in that I think. I need to go back to Highever. See if I can clean up the mess Howe made of it. I will see you soon, I hope."

"Yes, besides the wedding..." Azriæl laughed.

"I think that is the hardest thing to comprehend. My little sister, the Queen." Fergus laughed and bowed as Alistair finally joined them. Alistair smiled and bowed his head at Fergus before the young man took his leave.

Azriæl turned to Alistair, he seemed genuinely looked happy, "So... we made it. I'm impressed, are you?" He asked her before his face darkened, "I was so scared that I might lose you, but... here you are and here I am, not bad right?"

"No, all things considered. By the Maker and Andraste we all did it. Everything seems as it should be." Azriæl shrugged.

"I guess Morrigan was telling the truth after all. About the… ritual. The rest of the Grey Wardens haven't arrived yet from Orlais, but they've already sent… questions. What should I tell them?" Azriæl shrugged, but Alistair just laughed, "That a maleficar saved you and then ran off to have my demon baby? That has a certain right to it, right? No, I suppose I'll just keep that to myself. I can shrug and look stupid. It's a talent."

"Speaking of Morrigan, do you know where she went? I'm told she vanished right after the battle. No goodbyes or anything." Alistair asked, his voice between mirth and malice.

"She doesn't want to be followed. I don't know, I'm not sure I want to." Azriæl replied.

"I'm just concerned about what that ritual is going to cost, eventually. At any rate, I can't wait to be alone with you. These formal affairs drive me insane.

"I completely agree, but better get used to them. You're the king and we'll be married soon, you know. Meet you upstairs later?" Azriæl laughed.

"I get to marry the woman I love, can't get much better than that. I'll be waiting, don't you worry. There's a group of Ferelden citizens waiting outside to get a look at their hero. I suggest you make at least a brief appearance before they storm the gate. Just tell the guard at the door when you're ready."

* * *

Well, that is it! Thank you all for reading, reviews, and patience. K Shen


End file.
